Once Upon A Coffee
by MariEvilRegal20
Summary: Traducción del fic en ingles con el mismo titulo, su autora es obsessedwithall. Emma la ha estado observando en la cafetería desde hace algún tiempo, finalmente se encuentran y comienzan a darse cuenta de que podrían ser todo lo que siempre han querido. No hay maldición. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como están? Es la primera vez que subo algo por aquí, quería traerles esta traducción de este fic que me gusto mucho, su autora es obsessedwithall todos los créditos de esta historia a ella, yo solo me encargo de traducirlo y por supuesto a ABC con los personajes de nuestras queridas chicas. Los capítulos no llevan titulo solo el nombre de quien lo narra y sin mas que agregar los dejo disfrutar de esta historia.**

Emma

3:15 pm. Llegaba tarde. Donde estaba? Se suponía que estaría aquí a las 3:00 . Tal vez no viene hoy. Estuve a punto de levantarme e irme cuando oí la puerta del Café abrirse. Rápidamente me di la vuelta en mi asiento, justo a tiempo para verla entrar. La vi caminando hacia mi. Baje la cabeza y actué como si leyera mi revista, sutilmente la veía detrás de la revista, siguió caminando hasta pasarme y caminar hacia su asiento habitual en la esquina de la tienda. Puso la cartera a su lado izquierdo, como siempre hace, levanta el menú y comienza a leerlo, aunque las dos sabemos que va a ordenar un café y pastel de manzana como siempre. No soy una acosadora. Juro que no, es solo que hay algo en ella. No logro dejar de pensar en ella, soñar con ella, mirarla, ella viene a las 3 en punto todos los días solo para que yo pueda verla. Ella no sabe que yo existo, pero lo juro se sienta en ese lugar solo para molestarme. De todos los asientos disponibles en el café, ella escoge ese, todo el tiempo, el asiento esta en la distancia perfecta de mi mesa, así sutilmente puedo verla sin que se de cuenta. El asiento esta al lado de la ventana y tiene la luz del sol cayendo en cascada sobre ella, creando un brillo alrededor de ella que la hace parecer un ángel. Lo juro realmente no la estoy acosando.

«¿Quiere mas Señorita?» Una repentina voz me saca de mis ensoñaciones. Miro hacia arriba y veo al joven mesero, sonriéndome, sosteniendo una jarra de café.

«Oh, uh, si. Gracias» Le respondo empujando mi taza hacia el.

«¿Por que no va y le saluda?» Me pregunta mientras llena mi taza.

«¿Que?» Le pregunto mirándolo confundida. El rueda los ojos ligeramente.

«¿Por que no va y la saluda?» El repite haciendo gestos hacia la otra mujer.

«Yo... Yo no se de que hablas» Tartamudeo. Oh Dios. Me vio mirándola.

«Seguro que no» Rió ligeramente «Pero si fuese yo, y estuviese observando a alguien en la manera en que la mira. Iría por ello. ¿Cual es el daño? Quiero decir, si ella dice que no, quiere decir que vendría aquí a las 2 en punto en vez de a las 3» Lo miro completamente en shock, este joven, quien no debe de tener mas de 18, esta tratando de darme consejos sobre relaciones. Él se mueve incomodo por un segundo mientras yo sigo mirándolo, hasta que finalmente se excusa con un «Solo piénselo» antes de caminar hacia otra mesa.

«Estúpido niño» Pienso para mi. ¿Que sabe el? Aunque tal vez tenga razón. Quiero decir, he estado viniendo aquí a las 3 en punto todos los Lunes-Viernes desde hace semanas solo para verla. Nunca me he sentido de esta manera antes. Tal vez el muchacho tenga razón. Tal vez debería de hacer algo al respecto. Como el dijo, lo peor que puede pasar es que diga no.

Me senté allí durante otros 10 minutos, tratando de recoger valentía para ir y hablar con ella.

«Ok, yo puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacerlo. Solo salúdala» Murmuro para mi una y otra vez. Tomando decisión agarro mi cartera, me levanto y hago mi camino hasta su mesa. Justo cuando me estoy acercando a ella entré en pánico y giré rápidamente hacia mi izquierda, tratando de escapar, aunque choqué con el mismo mesero de antes que llevaba una bandeja llena de bebidas, exitosamente llenándome de Té helado y Malteadas.

«Oh Dios mio señorita, lo siento mucho» Exclamó el mesero, me quedé allí congelada en el lugar, mirando mi camisa manchada «Iré a buscar una toalla» Dijo y desapareció de mi vista.

«Genial...» Murmure para mi, quitando un poco de crema que tenia en el frente de mi camisa.

«Tome» Siento la mano de alguien en mi brazo, y un montón de servilletas vinieron a la vista. Voy a voltearme para agradecerle, cuando noto el color bronceado de la piel, las uñas perfectamente arregladas... oh por favor que no sea ella... cualquiera menos ella. Me quedo quieta esperando que así se vaya mientras agarro las servilletas que me tiende, pero aun puedo sentir su presencia atrás de mi. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarme y despacio me doy la vuelta. Oh Dios es mucho mas hermosa de cerca. Su cara es perfecta, perfectos ojos marrones, cabello perfecto, labios perfectos, incluso su cicatriz es perfecta.

«Gra... Gracias» Tartamudeo. Buena manera de actuar normal. Ella simplemente me sonrío, tomando en cuenta mi apariencia, arruga ligeramente la nariz mirando mi camisa arruinada. Demonios, arruga la nariz! En serio? Realmente puede volverse mas perfecta, eso fue adorable! Me concentro en respirar normal, tratando de que mi nerviosismo no se note.

«¿Te quemaste?» Me pregunta preocupada apuntando hacia mi camisa.

«No, todo era liquido frío, por suerte» Tranquila, solo sigue hablando normal, pero en serio acabo de decir liquido? Ella me sonríe asintiendo. No se que decir así que simplemente le agradezco una vez mas por las servilletas y trato de irme.

«¡Espere, señorita!» Estaba a punto de irme cuando el mesero regresó, dándome una toalla y cargando dos bebidas «Una vez mas siento mucho todo esto. Le traje una bebida de cortesía» Me sonríe colocando las bebidas en "su" mesa «Usted también señorita, disculpe la interrupción» Me hace un gesto y después se va. ¿El planeo esto? Seguramente no, el no tenia idea de que me daría la vuelta, pero coloco las bebidas en su mesa. Tal vez pensó que necesitaba un empujón. Dependiendo de como vayan las cosas, tendré que agradecérselo luego.

Ella volvió a sentarse en su lugar, tomando la bebida en su mano y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

«Mmm esta buena» Dice, poniendo la bebida en la mesa. Mira hacia mi «¿Vas a sentarte o prefieres volver a tu mesa?» Inmediatamente me senté en frente de ella, agarrando mi propia bebida. Tenia razón, esta buena. O tal vez era su compañía. Nos quedamos sentadas allí por un rato en silencio, no sabíamos realmente que decir. Finalmente ella habló.

«¿Como esta tu camisa? ¿Se secó?» Preguntó, agarro el frente de mi camisa sintiéndola aun húmeda.

«Casi» Respondo. Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, viendo alrededor de la tienda y tomando nuestras bebidas. Decido romper el silencio «Por cierto soy Emma»

«Regina» Responde sonriéndome «Entonces, Emma, a que te dedicas?» Oh guau, dijo mi nombre. Dilo otra vez, demonios se escucha tan bien oírla decirlo. Espera, me preguntó algo... cierto, trabajo.

«Uh, en realidad estoy entre trabajos en este momento...» Admito tímidamente «Me acabo de mudar aquí, y no he sido capaz de encontrar el trabajo adecuado aun»

«Ya veo, de donde te mudaste?» Pregunta, acercándose un poco en la silla.

«Tallahassee» Respondí sencillamente, no queriendo explicar mas.

«¿Tienes familia allá? O decidiste que era un buen lugar para vivir?» Vuelve a preguntar.

«Uh» Comencé a responder cuando escucho un zumbido. Regina rápidamente gira hacia su cartera, saca su teléfono y lee el mensaje. Frunce el ceño mientras lee.

«Lo siento Emma, pero me tengo que ir. El deber llama» Comienza a levantarse de su asiento mientras recoge sus cosas.

«Cierto» Digo, mas que todo para mi, mientras ella se dirige a la salida del Café, la miro cuando se aleja, acusándome yo misma por ser tan patética compañía. Justo cuando ella llega a la puerta se voltea un poco, escaneando la tienda antes de encontrarse con mis ojos. Sonríe ligeramente, levanta su mano y se despide antes de salir del restaurante. Me vuelvo a sentar en la silla, incapaz de contener la sonrisa en mi rostro. No debería de hacerme tan feliz. La conversación fue aburrida. Derramaron bebidas encima de mi, pero siento que este ha sido el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Dios... Que voy a hacer...


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio mucho que les guste :) Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

Regina

Los últimos 3 días han sido locos. Uno piensa que a estas alturas el pueblo se pondría de acuerdo en las decisiones que hay que tomar, pero no. He pasado los últimos tres días llenando tramites, leyendo propuestas, y sentada entre reuniones. No he tenido ni un minuto para mi. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para salir de Storybrooke, y visitar mi cafetería favorita por un par de horas. "Once Upon A Coffee" ha sido mi lugar seguro, el lugar al que voy cuando necesito alejarme de todo, el pueblo, mi vida. Lo encontré un día que estaba teniendo un mal día. Usualmente nunca dejo Storybrooke, pero ese día necesitaba escapar. No podía mirar una sola persona ese día, escuchar otra queja, así que me fui. Comencé a conducir, directamente fuera del pueblo y así fue como llegue aquí. El lugar era milagroso. Las paredes cubiertas con fotos y pinturas de bosques y castillos, se sentía mágico. Me sentía segura, como si perteneciera aquí de alguna manera. Me senté allí por horas, viendo a las personas entrando y saliendo de la tienda, viendo a aquellos que caminan afuera de la ventana. Eso fue hace cuatro meses, y he estado viniendo aquí todos los días que puedo, solo para escapar de mi mundo, mi vida, siento que aquí es donde debo de estar.

Hoy, cuando entre a "Once Upon A Coffee" , me sorprendí con la conmoción que había adentro. Una celebración de algún tipo, un cumpleaños tal vez, se estaba dando lugar dentro de la cafetería. No había mesas disponibles. Note que había alguien sentado en MI lugar, como se atreve? Yo me siento ahí todos los días, ese es mi asiento. Tendré que sentarme en otro lugar, pero no estoy feliz por eso. Recorriendo la tienda con la mirada, no veo ninguna mesa disponible. Entonces la vi. Emma, cierto? Estoy segura de que ese era su nombre. Esta sentada sola. Debería preguntarle si me puedo sentar con ella? No, tal vez debería de irme, ya que esta lleno. Estoy dando la vuelta para irme, cuando escucho una voz cerca de mi.

«¡Señorita! Volvió, no la había visto desde hace días, pensé que tal vez había encontrado otro lugar» Era el mesero que derramo las bebidas la ultima vez.

«He estado muy ocupada, por lo que parece ustedes también. Volveré mañana» Le respondo, tratando una vez mas de irme.

«Aw vamos, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrarle otro asiento. Además, ya le voy a buscar su café y pastel de manzana, verdad señorita?» Me sonríe, viendo alrededor de la tienda. No se porque se molesta en hacerlo, no hay ningún asiento libre. De verdad debería de irme.

«De verdad debería de irme...» Intente otra vez.

«Nah, vamos. Tengo el asiento perfecto para usted» Responde, atravesando la multitud de gente. Comienza a dirigirse hacia la mesa de Emma. Seguramente no me sentara allí o si?

«Creo que ustedes dos ya se conocieron?» Pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice. Por que sonríe así? Miro hacia Emma, quien me mira completamente en shock. No dice nada, solo me sigue mirando. Por que me mira?

«Si, brevemente» Digo mirando hacia el mesero.

«Genial, bueno tal vez no les importara sentarse juntas entonces?» Dice, haciendo gestos en el asiento opuesto al de Emma. Vuelvo a mirar a Emma, pero sigue sin decir nada, solo sonríe. Bueno, vine aquí por un café... un café con esta mujer no me va a matar. Me siento en el asiento opuesto del de ella, y todavía sigue en silencio, paseando los ojos entre el mesero y yo. Ok, tal vez esto será una muerte lenta...

El mesero se va y volteo hacia Emma, quien ahora esta mirando hacia su regazo.

«Esto esta bien? Si quieres estar sola puedo irme?» Pregunto. No me quería aquí? La ultima vez no actuó tan extraño.

«No! Quédate por favor! Solo me agarraron con la guardia baja es todo. Estaba en mi propio mundo. No te esperaba hoy... Digo... No era que te estaba esperando... Solo que no estabas aquí y pensé que no vendrías porque siempre estas aquí pero no estabas... no es que me haya fijado... bueno sí lo hice... porque yo siempre estoy aquí también... no es que te mire o algo parecido...» La miro mientras ella sigue balbuceando. Tengo que admitir que es un poco adorable, a pesar de que no le entendí la mayoría de lo que dijo. Después de que terminó su balbuceo, me mira y se sonroja ligeramente, volviendo la mirada hacia sus manos.

«Ok... entonces puedo quedarme?» Pregunto lentamente, mirándola mientras levanta la vista y me mira.

Al principio era incomodo, ambas robándonos miradas, haciendo pequeñas charlas, hasta que me pregunto sobre mi carrera, lo que comenzó nuestra conversación. Pasamos las siguientes 2 horas hablando, realmente nos llevamos bien. Nunca tuve alguien con quien hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pero ese par de horas, una vez pasamos la incomodidad, realmente comencé a disfrutar charlar con ella. Sentí que tal vez hice una amiga. Me fui ese día sintiéndome mejor acerca de la vida. Todas las preocupaciones sobre mi vida, y Storybrooke completamente fueron sacadas de mi mente.

Emma y yo hemos tomado café juntas desde hace una semana ya. Todos los días nos encontramos en "Once Upon A Coffee" y pasamos horas hablando sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde la ultima vez que hablamos, lo cual usualmente fue hace 24 horas. Hoy es Lunes, y Emma y yo no nos vemos desde el Viernes. Hoy cuando crucé la puerta de la cafetería la vi sentada en su lugar habitual, bueno nuestro lugar ahora, sin embargo ella no volteó y me miró como siempre hacia. Usualmente su cabeza voltea inmediatamente cuando escucha la campanilla de la puerta, y me sonríe animadamente. Algo esta diferente hoy. Camine hacia la mesa y me senté en mi lugar, frente a Emma. No se mueve, solo sigue mirando su regazo. Coloco mi cartera hacia mi izquierda, y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mirándola. Otra vez ni se mueve, pareciera que no se da cuenta de que estoy allí. Inclino mi cabeza un poco, tratando de verla. Aguanto la respiración mientras mis ojos miran su cara por primera vez en el día. Esta pálida, tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar, y su labio inferior tiembla mientras trata de controlar su respiración. Definitivamente algo va mal. Me inclino hacia adelante, acercando mi mano a la de ella.

«Emma?» Susurro suavemente, intentando sin éxito de que no se asuste. Se exalta ligeramente, antes de levantar los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los mios. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas mientras me mira, con una expresión en su cara que parte el corazón. «Querida, que pasó?» Veo como una lágrima lentamente hace su camino bajando por su mejilla. Solo quiero abrazarla, decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero no la conozco tan bien como para saber si eso es lo que quiere, lo que necesita. En vez de eso, me inclino mas, señalándole que tome mi mano. Inmediatamente la toma, sujetándola fuertemente, manteniendo su mano izquierda firmemente en su regazo. Sujeto su mano entre las mías, tratando de confortarla lo mejor que puedo. Pacientemente espero a que hable. Al principio no dice nada. Solo cierra sus ojos, y trata de conseguir su ritmo normal de respiración. Abre sus ojos y me mira, silenciosamente preguntándome si podía confiar en mi.

«Esta bien, estoy aquí» Respondo confortablemente, agarrando su mano un poco mas fuerte. Asiente y después muy despacio baja su mano a su regazo. Pero esta vez no se queda allí mucho tiempo, mientras sube ambas manos a la mesa, colocando un objeto en la mitad.

«Estoy embarazada»


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, veo que les impresionó esa noticia tanto como a mi :D así que sin mas les dejo disfrutar del capitulo.**

Emma

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Como sucedió esto? No puedo creer que esté embarazada. Tiene que ser de Neil. No he estado con alguien mas, así que tiene que ser de el. Pero por que ahora? Por que me pasa esto ahora? Me acabo de mudar, ya estaba comenzando a avanzar con mi vida otra vez y ahora pasa esto. No quiero decirle a Regina y si me juzga?, pero no puedo ocultarle algo así, especialmente si quiero seguir haciendo esto... lo que sea que fuese, pasar el rato.

Hoy fui a la cafetería temprano, después de pasar por la farmacia a comprar la prueba de embarazo. No podía esperar llegar a casa. Tenía que saberlo ahora. Di vueltas por el baño, traté de recoger coraje para hacerlo. Tenía que hacerme la prueba. Podría hacerla pero no quiero saber la respuesta. No quiero estar embarazada. No estoy lista para ser madre. No se nada sobre ser una familia, sola siendo madre. Aunque tengo esta imagen en mi cabeza... es estúpido en realidad, y no hay manera de que suceda... pero es lo único que me ayuda en todo esto. Si estuviese embarazada, esta imagen, me ayudaría a atravesar todo... verdadera o no... Necesitaba enfocarme en eso. Me hice la prueba y esperé, pensando en lo que quería que pasara si la prueba era positiva. Imaginé decírselo a Regina. Imaginé que me abrazaría y me sonreiría con entusiasmo. Imaginé ella diciéndome que estaría conmigo en todo. Luego la imaginé besándome, cargando nuestro bebé, enseñándole sus primeros pasos. Imaginé mi vida con ella. Me imaginé no a mi bebé, sino nuestro bebé.

Sigo manteniendo esa imagen mientras veo mi reloj, noté que ya habían pasado los 3 minutos. Llegó la hora. Lentamente volteo la prueba en mi manos.

Regina llegaría en cualquier minuto, y todavía no lograba controlarme. Cuando le di la vuelta a la prueba, y vi el signo positivo... Me perdí. No podía respirar, entre en pánico! No puedo hacer esto. No puedo. No creí enteramente de que podría ser positivo. No pensé que podría ser posible, pero aquí estoy.

Me senté en nuestra mesa, mirando la prueba en mi mano, esperando que si la veía por un largo rato, cambiaría. No creo que el mesero haya venido, al menos si lo hizo, no me di cuenta. Bloquee todo a mi alrededor. Solo sabía de la prueba en mi mano, mirándome. Traté de concentrarme en mi respiración. No quería que Regina me viera así. Quería estar calmada. No quería que supiera lo asustada que estaba. Traté de mantener estable la respiración. Concentrarme en permanecer calmada, pero lo siguiente que supe fue escuchar la voz de Regina enfrente de mi, me exalté un poco.

«Emma?» Escuché como susurraba. No quería mirarla. No quería que me viera así, pero sabia que no tenia opción. Respire un par de veces antes de levantar mis ojos para encontrarme con los de ella. Me estaba mirando, con la confusión escrita en la cara, y dolor en sus ojos. Sentí otra lágrima cayendo lentamente por mi mejilla. Ya no tenia sentido en tratar de ocultarlo, ya me había visto, así que dejé que cayera. Me preguntó que estaba mal, y me hizo un gesto para que sostuviese su mano. Inmediatamente la tomé, tratando de confortarme en su agarre. Solo quería que me abrazara y me dijera que todo va a estar bien. Ella esperaba para que le explicara. Podría confiar en ella? Sé lo que quiero que diga, lo que quiero que pase. También sé que no pasara... Sé que solo me estoy engañando yo misma, pero tal vez ella esté bien con ello, tal vez no me juzgue, y tratara de ayudarme. También tengo esta sensación de que va a juzgarme, juzgará mis acciones, y nunca mas quiera volver a verme! No puedo dejar que eso pase. La necesito mucho. Ella es la única persona que tengo aquí. Busco en su rostro tratando de encontrar alguna señal que me indique que echará a correr. Todo lo que veo es a alguien que le importa, compasión, empatìa, quiere ayudarme.

«Esta bien, estoy aquí» Aprieta mi mano tratando de confortarme. Alejo mi mano, inmediatamente extrañando el contacto, y la bajo a mi regazo. Miro la prueba de embarazo en mis manos, verificando una vez mas que el resultado no ha cambiado. El positivo aun sigue marcado claramente en la prueba. Respiro profundo unas cuantas veces, y coloco la prueba entre nosotras, tratando de que las manos no me tiemblen mientras la pongo en la mesa. Regina mira la prueba, y después me mira. Al principio veo confusión, pero pronto la realización inundó su rostro.

«Estoy embarazada» Le digo, tratando de sonar fuerte, tratando de esconder el dolor que realmente estaba sintiendo.

«Emma...» Escucho que dice mientras siento las lágrimas caer otra vez. Levanto mis manos hacia mi cara, tratando de esconder las lágrimas. En unos segundos siento un par de brazos alrededor mio, estaba sentada a mi lado. Me empuja hacia ella, sosteniéndome mas cerca, susurrándome suavemente. Lloré en su pecho, vagamente consiente de en donde estaba posicionada, pero mucho mas que agradecida de estar siendo abrazada y confortada que cualquier otra cosa.

Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, yo en su abrazo, ella susurrándome palabras alentadoras. Estoy segura de que parecíamos una pareja para el resto de la cafetería, pero eso ni siquiera pasó por mi mente hasta mucho tiempo después esa noche.

No fue hasta que me relajé un poco mas en los brazos de Regina, que sentí su mano en mi espalda, frotando círculos suavemente mientras la otra jugaba con mi cabello. No fue hasta que pude controlar mis sollozos, y respirar normal que noté su perfume, era dulce, me recordaba a las manzanas.

Siento que se mueve un poco, y mueve un mechón de cabello que caía por mi cara.

«Estás lista para hablar?» Pregunta tranquilamente. Me siento y me alejo un poco tratando de darle un poco de espacio. Secando mis ultimas lágrimas con la parte de atrás de mi mano la miro, y sonrío un poco, tratando de ser valiente.

«Estás segura?» Podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz, así como también la dulzura que aun no había tenido el placer de oír.

«Si» Balbuceo «Tengo 3 semanas de retraso, y la prueba dio positivo» Tomo un tembloroso suspiro. Ella inmediatamente toma mis manos de nuevo, acariciándome con su pulgar.

«Ok, pero eso no quiere decir que definitivamente estas embarazada, verdad?» Me pregunta, pero sé que sabe que es verdad.

«No, lo estoy. Sé que lo estoy. Es tan típico» Digo sacudiendo mi cabeza.

«Que cosa?» Pregunta confundida.

«Yo, esta situación, la vida. Cada vez que pasa algo bueno, cada vez que pienso que voy hacia algún lado, siempre algo se interpone en el camino y lo arruina todo. Eso fue lo que pasó con Neil, y por eso fue que me mudé aquí. Ahora está pasando de nuevo. Me empezaba a gustar estar aquí, me gusta mi apartamento y estoy buscando trabajo. Te conocí...» Dije la ultima parte silenciosamente, levantando la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos. Me sonríe apretando mi mano un poco.

«Emma. Esto no cambia nada. Si estas embarazada, eso no cambia nada. Todavía puedes seguir viviendo aquí, en tu apartamento, conseguir trabajo. Hay muchas madres que trabajan hoy en día. Y... y yo? No vas a perderme. Me gustaría llamarte amiga, Emma. No he tenido muchos amigos en mi vida, pero una cosa sí sé es que cuando tienes un amigo, te quedas con el, sin importa qué» Me ve directamente a los ojos, tratando de estar segura de que entendí lo que está diciendo «No voy a ningún lado»


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, evazqueen yo también me enamoré de Regina es demasiado perfecta :) si te gustó el capitulo anterior creo que este te va a encantar xD en este capitulo me enamoré mas todavía :) aquí esta capitulo xD Ya les dejo disfrutar del capitulo de hoy xD**

Regina

Las ultimas 24 horas han sido... por buscar una mejor palabra... interesante. Comenzó cuando estuve en "Once Upon A Coffee" para encontrarme con Emma. Pasé la siguiente hora y media consolándola después que me dijese que estaba embarazada. Trate de razonar con ella que podría ser un falso positivo, pero ella estaba empeñada de que la prueba estaba en lo cierto. Me explicó que era cierto porque cosas como esas siempre le pasaban a ella; cuando comenzaba a tener algo bueno en su vida, algo se interponía en su camino. Supongo que somos parecidas en ese aspecto. He pasado toda mi vida tratando de ser feliz, pero siempre hay algo en medio. Lo que ambas queremos es ser felices, pero es la única cosa que se nos dificulta conseguir.

Me contó sobre Neil, de como la dejó sin despedirse. Él la estaba engañando, no supo con quien, aunque no importaba. No puedo entender como alguien le podría hacer eso a Emma. Como ella no podría ser suficiente? Cuando lo enfrentó, el trato de negarlo, y luego vino con una tonta excusa sobre su estrés por el trabajo, y que estaba teniendo malos momentos. Me contó que él le seguía diciendo que la amaba, y que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Emma le dio otra oportunidad, porque lo amaba, pero cuando se despertó al día siguiente se había ido. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. Él le dice que la ama, y que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero no me creo eso. Si hubiese sido verdad, si él verdaderamente creía en eso, no hubiese manera de que hiriera a Emma de ese modo. No se mucho sobre el amor, pero sí sé una cosa. Cuando amas a alguien, cuando realmente lo amas, no hay nada que no hicieras por esa persona. Tengo que decirlo, si llego a conocer a ese hombre... caramba... él estaría en problemas.

Eventualmente pasamos la situación al apartamento de Emma. Esta conversación no era de las que se debía de hablar en una cafetería, especialmente con los curiosos meseros. Paramos en la farmacia de camino al apartamento, compramos un par de pruebas de embarazo, solo para estar seguras.

El apartamento de Emma era muy pequeño, tenía solo una habitación, un baño, la sala y la cocina. Supongo que es todo lo que necesitaba, bueno hasta ahora, y viendo que no tenia mucho dinero, y sin trabajo, el apartamento estaba bien. Emma fue directamente al baño cuando llegamos, entré y me senté en la única silla que había en el apartamento. Había un sofá de 2 puestos, marrón y muy viejo con algunas manchas, algo que nunca verías en mi hogar. Saqué mi teléfono de la cartera, verificando si tenia algún mensaje. Ninguno. Bien, obviamente mi secretaria entendió el mensaje que no estaría disponible por el resto de la tarde. No hay manera de que dejara a Emma sola ahora, me necesitaba, el pueblo podría esperar hasta mañana.

Unos minutos después Emma sale del baño muy lentamente, tirándose en la silla y colocando las pruebas en su regazo.

«Positivo» Gruñe, colocando su cabeza en sus manos.

«Todas?» Pregunté asombrada, inclinándome para verlas yo misma. Tenia razón, las 3 pruebas eran positivas «Estas bien? Necesitas hablar? O llorar?» Le pregunté preocupada a la falta de reacción sobre la noticia.

«No» Exhala, lentamente alejando sus manos de su cara.

«Estas segura?» Cuestioné, mirándola.

«Si» Encuentra mis ojos y sonríe un poco. Pareciera que ha pasado un siglo desde que la vi sonreír la ultima vez. Nos quedamos allí sentadas, ninguna pronunciábamos algo. Estaba sorprendida que se sentía realmente bien estar allí sentada con ella sin necesidad de hablar.

«Le vas a decir a Neil?» Pregunté finalmente. Observé como cambiaba su postura, mientras se hundía mas en el asiento. Sabía que no quería, pero ambas sabíamos que tiene el derecho a saberlo. Aunque sea o no un imbécil.

«Tengo que hacerlo?» Murmura.

«Emma...» Comencé, colocando mi mano en su brazo.

«Lo se...» Contesta derrotada «Regina? Te quedarías conmigo?» Me pregunta mirándome. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, tristeza y confusión, pero también podía ver miedo. Miedo de hacer esto sola, miedo de no tener a nadie. He vivido de ese modo, no he tenido a nadie; nadie que me abrazara cuando estaba asustada, o herida, o sola. Sé como se siente, tal vez es por eso que lo veo, porque veo lo mismo reflejado en mis propios ojos todos los días. Bueno, todos los días. hasta que conocí a Emma. No hay manera de que la deje, ambas nos necesitamos mutuamente.

Bajé mi mano por su brazo hasta que alcancé la suya, entrelazando nuestro dedos.

«Por supuesto»

… **...**

«Que hombre tan estúpido! Imbécil!» Grité. Ya estaba que echaba humo. «Como se atreve! Como es posible que te diga eso? A ti! Está loco! Loco! Uhhhh! Imbécil!»

«Regina, por favor» Trató de hablar entre sollozos «Déjalo estar, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Se lo conté. Ya lo sabe. No le importa»

«Es que no entiendo! Hombres! Son inútiles, no puedes contar con ellos para nada!» Continué caminado de aquí para allá en el apartamento. Me di cuenta de que mi reacción se me fue un poquito de las manos, pero es que estoy tan molesta! No puedo entender como alguien que dice amarte, se va, y luego cuando le dices que estas embarazada, no le importa y te dan la espalda.

Estuve allí en toda la cosa. Emma llamó a Neil. Después de la tercera llamada finalmente contestó. Emma trató de sonar amable, preguntándole como estaba antes de decirle la noticia. Su respuesta? «Que? Y quieres dinero? Apuesto a que ni siquiera es mio... si es que de verdad estas embarazada» Emma trató de decirle que era verdad, que él era el único hombre en su vida, pero su respuesta fue «No me importa Emma. Quedatelo, deshazte de el, lo que sea, no es mi problema» La llamada nos dejó en shock. Digo, pensé que el era un imbécil., pero realmente se superó así mismo. Después de que pasó el shock me volví loca, mientras Emma sollozaba. No entiendo exactamente porque todo esto me afecto de esa manera, pero no me importa. Odio a ese hombre.

«Lo odio!» Escupí «Odio lo que te hizo. Odio la manera en que te trató, y odio que te haya lastimado! Tu no te mereces eso» Finalmente después de caminar otra docena de veces por el apartamento. Me calmé y me senté de nuevo en el sofá. «Perdóname Emma. Eso... eso fue completamente inapropiado. Me disculpo. No tengo ningún derecho de hablar de él de ese modo. No tengo derecho de ponerme de esa manera» Miro hacia mi regazo, totalmente avergonzada. Que diablos me está pasando hoy?

«Esta bien Regina. Nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mi como para reaccionar de esa manera» Coloca sus manos sobre las mías, dándoles un apretoncito. Lentamente levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella «Gracias por preocuparte»

No se que me pasa. Tengo esta fuerte sensación de querer protegerla. Lo cual es extraño ya que nos conocemos poco, pero como sea, no la iba a dejar, especialmente esta noche. También no hay manera de que me quede en este apartamento. Así que ahora estoy conduciendo de regreso a Storybrooke; ella se va a quedar conmigo por un tiempo, solo hasta que se arreglen las cosas.

Nunca hago esto, traer alguien a mi casa que apenas conozco. Pero Emma es diferente. No he tomado buenas decisiones en mi vida, pero no puedo evitar sentir que esto es lo correcto, como si esto es lo que se supone que debería de hacer, lo que debería de ser justo ahora. No creo en la coincidencias, pero creo en el destino. Tal vez debía conocerla por alguna razón? Tal vez debía de encontrar esa cafetería? Tal vez debía de estar allí? Tal vez tenia que pasar todo esto para que yo la ayudara? No lo se... Solo hago lo que siento y siento que esto es lo correcto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios :) Fanfictioner sq Regina es realmente adorable :P evazqueen si, es triste que siempre haya estado sola pero ya encontró a Emma :) thewoman00 jajaja tranquila la primera vez que leí ese capitulo dije cosas peores xD Ale SQ quiero una Regina xD**

Emma

Que estaba haciendo? Realmente iba a ir a casa de Regina? Apenas la conozco, pero parece que ella se preocupa por mi, mas que nadie. Incluso Neal, que dijo que me amaba, nunca reacciono de la manera en que Regina hizo hoy. Nunca mostró tanto sentimiento cuando me han herido. Mas que nada porque era él el que me hacia daño. Así que no puedo evitar pensar lo extraño que es esto. He conocido a esta mujer hace casi 2 semanas, y aun así aquí estoy, yendo hacia su casa.

Es extraño lo agradable que me siento ahora mismo, conducir hacia Storybrooke lleva una hora y la mayor parte del tiempo no hemos hablado, y aun así me siento cómoda. Odio esos silencios en los que uno siente que tiene que decir algo, porque es incomodo estar sentado allí sin hablar. Aunque no con Regina, me siento cómoda solo estando sentada aquí, mirando por la ventana mientras salimos de la ciudad y vamos de camino al pueblo. Cada cierto tiempo alguna de nosotras dice algo, ya sea para aclarar algo o preguntar si la otra tiene hambre o si necesita ir al baño.

Durante un largo tiempo solo la miraba, hasta que me atrapo observándola. Antes de eso, solo la miraba. Al principio pretendía que estaba viendo hacia el parabrisas, solo viéndola cada cierto tiempo por el rabillo del ojo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, toda la locura, y el hecho de que ya casi es medianoche, ella se ve absolutamente hermosa. Su cabello esta un poco ondulado y un poco despeinado que antes, tiene manchas de maquillaje en su camisa (mi culpa) y su traje esta un poquito arrugado, pero aun se ve hermosa como el primer día en que la vi. Todo ahora es diferente. Estos sentimientos que tengo por Regina, o lo que creo que son sentimientos, ya no puede seguir pasando, Todo ha cambiado ahora. Estoy embarazada. No era que creía que tenia oportunidad con ella antes. Quiero decir, soy Yo, y ella es... Regina. Ella es hermosa, inteligente, divertida, y descarada y sarcástica y la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke! Yo? Solo soy yo. No hay manera de que esto funcionara y ahora estoy embarazada. Tengo que pensar en el bebé. No puedo jugar con la idea de estar con Regina, cuando no hay oportunidad de que realmente pase.

«Pasa algo, querida?» Regina me saco de mis pensamientos con su pregunta, su voz rompiendo el silencio. Volteó su cabeza rápidamente para ver hacia mi dirección, con una preocupada sonrisa en su rostro. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que inconscientemente había volteado todo mi cuerpo en dirección a ella, y probablemente mirándola de esta manera por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Muy sutil.

«Uh... no, perdona, estoy bien. Solo soñando despierta, no fue mi intención mirarte...» Respondí rápidamente, volviéndome en el asiento encarando el parabrisas, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que sentía en mi cara. Escuche que reía suavemente antes de volver a nuestro silencio.

Por un largo rato no hay nada mas aparte de arboles, pero eventualmente comienzo a ver el contorno del pequeño pueblo. El pueblo esta bastante oscuro, la mayoría de los habitantes probablemente ya en sus camas, solo los faroles crean suficiente luz para que pueda ver. Tiendas en las calles, así como un restaurant y una biblioteca. Pronto nos dirigimos a través de un pequeño vecindario y una calle vacía. Al final de la calle, había una gran mansión blanca. Obviamente de la alcaldesa. Estaba oscuro afuera, ya casi siendo la una de la madrugada, pero pude divisar un gran árbol en el medio del jardín. No pude evitar preguntarme si ese era el árbol de manzanas que Regina mencionó en una de nuestras conversaciones.

Sentí el auto detenerse y lentamente salí de el, apreciando los alrededores. Este lugar era inmenso, bonito e impresionante. Caminé sobre la vereda, mirando todo Storybrooke. Se veía hermoso. Los faroles alumbrando suavemente las calles, hizo que todo el pueblo luciera mágico. Lo supe en ese momento, aquí era donde debía de estar. Este pueblo, Regina, todo esto se sentía correcto. Casi como un nuevo comienzo.

«Vienes, querida?» Escuche detrás de mi. Gire para verla, sus mejillas ahora un poco sonrosadas por el viento frío. Me sonrió, ofreciéndome su mano. La tomé sin dudarlo un segundo, y me guió hasta la casa. Su mano se sentía fría contra el calor de mía. Fue extraño, pero un extraño bueno. Neal siempre fue caliente, como yo, pero las manos de Regina eran frías, sus dedos hacían que los mios hormiguearan ligeramente al contraste. Mientras entrabamos en la casa noté que mis maletas ya estaban en la entrada. Cuando las puso allí? Soltó mi mano, agarrando las maletas y haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera. Me apresuré, no queriendo que cargara mis maletas, pero simplemente apartó mi mano.

«Ya lo tengo querida» Me encanta cuando me dice así "querida" Sé que no es su intención decirme así, y probablemente es algo que le dice a todos, pero no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago cada ver que lo escucho.

Hacemos el camino en la casa hacia la escalera. No puedo evitar fijarme de que no hay fotografías personales por ningún lado. No hay fotos de familia o de amigos. Incluso yo tengo una pequeña colección de fotos en el apartamento de viejos amigos y lugares en los que he estado. No es muy grande, ya que nunca pude comprarme una cámara, pero por lo menos tengo fotos. Es difícil de creer que la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke no tuviese fotos. Tal vez estuviesen en un álbum en algún lado? Tenia este mal presentimiento, que tal vez no tenia ninguna foto porque no había alguna razón para recordarlo.

Me guió por un pasillo hacia una habitación que había al final, abrió la puerta y hizo gestos para que entrara. La habitación era gigante, por lo menos para mi, estoy segura de que para Regina era normal, comparándola con la casa en donde vive. Era al menos el doble del tamaño de mi propia habitación en el apartamento. Había una cama tamaño Queen, la cual debe de ser tan confortable como se ve, cubierta con una colcha azul oscuro, con un montón de almohadas, mesitas a los lados de la cama, una gavetera, una muy vanidosa mesa y un escritorio, así como también una pequeña área para sentarse al lado de la ventana. Esta habitación era mucho mejor que mi apartamento... probablemente vale mas que mi apartamento en realidad.

«Puedes poner tus cosas en las gavetas, también hay un closet si deseas colgar algo. Hay un baño cruzando el pasillo. Tengo el mio propio así que no tienes que preocuparte por compartirlo. Hay algo mas que necesites?» Preguntó dulcemente, esperando que le respondiera. No sabia que decir, esto era increíble, esto era... una locura. Por que esta siendo tan amable conmigo?

«Regina... esto es... quiero decir...» Balbucee, no sabiendo como hacerle comprender lo agradecida que estaba.

«La habitación no está bien? Tengo otra si esta no te gusta?» Puedo ver la preocupación en sus rostro.

«No. Regina, esto es increíble. Esta habitación... es perfecta» Puedo sentir como me voy desanimando otra vez, mientras intento explicar como me siento. Me senté en la cama, necesitando algo a lo que aferrarme. Mis ojos comienzan a arder mientras trato de luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazan con caer. Muerdo mi labio mientras miro el techo tratando de recomponerme.

«Emma...» Se sentó a mi lado, sus manos nuevamente buscando las mías «Que sucede?»

«Es solo que no entiendo por que eres tan amable conmigo? Apenas nos conocemos, y aun así te quedaste conmigo todo el día, asegurándote de que no estuviese sola... y ahora me has invitado a tu hogar. Por que te importa tanto?» No puedo evitar las lágrimas que ahora caen por mis mejillas, pero aun sigo mirando hacia el techo, negándome a mirarla a los ojos. Gentilmente remueve una de sus manos de mi agarre, y siento como la coloca suavemente en mi mejilla, trayendo mi cara hacia abajo para que la mire. Cierro mis ojos, no queriendo que me viera, preocupada de que estuviese molesta por el hecho de que estoy llorando de nuevo, por milésima vez hoy, preocupada de que ella también se de cuenta cuan bizarra es esta situación y me diga que me vaya. Mis manos ahora están vacías mientras ella sube la otra mano, y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído.

«Abre los ojos Emma» Dice suavemente «Mírame» Abro mis ojos y la veo mirándome. Ojos llenos de compasión y bondad. Lleva su mano una vez mas a mi rostro y gentilmente borra las lágrimas de mis mejillas «No lo se» Comienza, cuidadosamente removiendo la ultima lágrima y moviéndose un poco mas cerca, su mano una vez mas entrelazada con la mía «No se porque me preocupa tanto. Solo sé que lo hago. Ya se que aunque nos conocemos hace dos semanas, me preocupo por ti mas que cualquier otra persona en mucho tiempo, y no te voy a dar la espalda. No puedo explicarlo. Hay algo, este sentimiento dentro de mi...» Sube su mano y la lleva hasta su pecho «No lo se» Sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo, se encoge un poco. Nos miramos por un rato, antes de que Regina finalmente dijera buenas noches «Si necesitas algo, estoy justo al final del pasillo» Me mira dudando, antes de inclinarse y envolverme con sus brazos «Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo» Susurra en mi oído antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Me recuesto en la cama, demasiado cansada para cambiarme y ponerme la pijama. Justo como lo pensé, esta cama era celestial, tiene que ser la cama mas cómoda en la que haya dormido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empecé a sentir el sueño apoderándose de mi, lo ultimo en mi mente fue el suave susurro de Regina prometiéndome que todo estaría bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina

Emma estaba mejor hoy, hasta ahora no han habido lágrimas, o alguna explosión de ninguna de las dos. Yo diría que es un gran avance de ayer. Ahora estamos sentadas esperando al doctor. Ser la Alcaldesa definitivamente tiene sus lujos algunas veces, pude ser capaz de hacer la cita de inmediato, aunque todavía hemos estado esperando 20 minutos. Emma aun no ha llorado, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hará... y se ve extremadamente nerviosa ahora.

«Emma Swan?» La llama el Dr. Whale, viendo alrededor. Miro a Emma sonriendole y haciéndole señas para que vaya. Se levanta y camina un par de pasos antes de voltear y mirarme. De repente está un poco pálida, el labio le tiembla ligeramente, pánico escrito en todo su rostro, no puedo evitar reaccionar. Sin decir nada, me levanto y tomo su mano, caminando hacia el Doctor. Puedo sentir como se relaja inmediatamente mientras agarro su mano, y sé que era eso lo que silenciosamente me estaba preguntando.

«Oh, um, Alcaldesa? Estará con nosotros? Esta segura de que es lo que quiere?» Pregunta, balbuceando. El único que lucia incomodo con mi presencia era el.

«Si Whale. Entrare con ustedes» Le dije descaradamente. Obviamente me hubiese quedado en mi asiento si no me hubiese unido a Emma. Idiota.

«Oh, ok. Por aquí» Camina por el pasillo y entra en una habitación a la izquierda. La habitación en si es como la de cualquier doctor. Todo es blanco y limpio y de... metal. Honestamente, nunca me ha gustado venir a las clínicas, y el Doctor Whale es demasiado extraño, pero él es el mejor en el pueblo.

El doctor Whale realizo las pruebas de rutina con Emma antes de tomar una muestra de sangre. No me quería quedar en la habitación por eso, pero tenia que permanecer fuerte por Emma. Nunca he sido capaz de ver la sangre. Me hace sentir nauseas y ganas de desmayarme. No había manera de que dejara que Emma y el Dr. Whale conocieran eso. Soy la Alcaldesa, no iba a dejar que un poquito de sangre se interpusiera en mi camino. Aunque cuando el momento vino, tengo que admitir que miré hacia otro lado.

«No esperé eso» Dijo Emma, una vez que el doctor se fue con la muestra de sangre.

«Que... que cosa, querida?» Pregunte, tratando de enfocarme en el rostro de Emma, y no en la sangre que muy despacio comenzaba a pintar el algodón en su brazo.

«Tu, mareándote cuando ves sangre» Me sonríe, y supe que se había dado cuenta.

Me voltee, alejándome de ella, cruzando mis brazos en negación «Por favor, no tengo miedo de una cosa tan tonta...» Me detuve a mitad de mi discurso cuando abrí mis ojos y encontré un algodón en frente de mis ojos – un algodón rojo. Sentí que la sangre se dreno de mi rostro, y el cuarto comenzó a girar. Tambalee mientras me sujetaba al respaldo de silla, tratando fuertemente de no desmayarme. Escuche a Emma saltar de la mesa en donde la estaba examinando, y luego sentí 2 brazos fuertes guiándome hacia la silla.

Una vez que mi visión se volvió clara otra vez, me encontré con 2 ojos verdes, mirándome, ligeramente divertidos pero aun preocupados al mismo tiempo.

«Estas bien Regina? Lo siento mucho, no lo hubiese hecho si sabia que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera» Se arrodilla en frente de mi, una mano en mi brazo asegurándose se que no me caiga.

«Estoy bien, gracias querida. Como dije no me afecta...» Por que estaba mintiendo ahora... especialmente cuando es obvio que me afectó.

«Uh huh... entonces por que te pusiste pálida? Mas pálida que yo debo decir. Vamos a ignorar el hecho de que casi te desmayas? No por mencionar que estas agarrando ese asiento con mucha fuerza» Siento su mano en la mía, miro hacia abajo y la veo removiendo mis dedos lejos del borde de la silla, notando que en realidad estaban algo blancos. Una vez que terminó de remover mi mano de la silla, no la suelta. En vez de eso la agarra entre sus 2 manos, y las deja sobre mi regazo, sonriéndome cálidamente, dejándome saber silenciosamente que mantendrá mi secreto. Abro mi boca para agradecerle, pero fui interrumpida por el Doctor Whale que regresó a la habitación.

«Tenia razón Señorita Swan. Esta embarazada»

…...

El doctor realizo algunas pruebas mas y luego un ultrasonido, confirmando que Emma estaba alrededor de 6 semanas. Ella dijo que era correcto ya que fue la ultima vez que estuvo con Neal. Whale explico que todo va según lo planeado hasta ahora, y que Emma estaba saludable. También explico que podría empezar a experimentar las nauseas matutinas en las próximas semanas, si es que ya no las tenia, aunque algunas personas nunca las tienen. Bueno, Emma estaba bien hasta que él dijo eso. Whale dio mala suerte. Todos los días desde la cita con el doctor, Emma se ha sentido mal. Era como un reloj. Todas las mañanas alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, ya estaba corriendo al baño. Cuatro días han pasado ya y Emma se siente mal. Ya hemos aprendido que tenemos que estar en casa a las 10 y si tenemos planes de salir tienen que ser para mas tarde.

La primera vez que Emma estuvo enferma, estábamos en Granny's. Estábamos allí por un café antes de ir a ver las tiendas para comprar algunas cosas para Emma. Recuerdo pensar que Emma estaba inusualmente callada, pero no pensé que era por eso ya que ella también había estado callada desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada. No fue hasta que su rostro se puso pálido, y hizo una mueca que me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Corrió hacia el baño, yo inmediatamente detrás de ella. Agachada en frente del inodoro, vació su estomago de todo lo que había comido ese día. Me coloque atrás de ella, frotando su espalda y sosteniendo su cabello. Ella estaba llorando, y cuando finalmente se levanto del inodoro, la sostuve en mis brazos.

La lleve de vuelta a la casa, la limpie y la arrope con una manta en frente de la televisión. Pasamos el resto del día viendo películas y charlando. Extrañaba eso; solo ser capaz de pasar el rato con Emma, sin el drama y las lágrimas y... todo lo demás. Sin embargo no lo tendría de otra forma. Toda esta... situación, me ha traído a Emma a mi hogar. Nos ha acercado, mucho mas de lo que pensamos. Así que acepto el drama, las emociones, las lágrimas... incluso las nauseas, lo acepto todo si eso significa pasar mas tiempo con ella. Va a ser difícil, y no se cuales son las decisiones de Emma, que quiere hacer... pero la apoyo, y estaré allí para ella, mientras continuemos teniendo esos momentos. Esos momentos donde solo por un minuto, todo se siente perfecto. Ella es la única que ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir de esa manera; verdaderamente feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios :) Fanfictioner sq si la parte del algodón es muy graciosa xD y las dos son un gran equipo, son demasiado perfectas juntas :D creo que todas queremos una Regina jajaja :) leylay si, a casi todas les agarro desprevenidas el embarazo xD**

Emma

«Estúpidas nauseas matutinas...» Balbucee, lavándome el rostro en el lavabo «Ni siquiera es de mañana... es como... mitad de mañana... casi la hora del almuerzo...» Miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Todavía luzco un poco pálida, pero no tan mal como la primera vez que vine aquí. Era extraño, hacer esto sola. Usualmente Regina estaba aquí confortándome, o por lo menos parada detrás de la puerta asegurándose de que estoy bien. Nada de eso paso hoy. Regina esta de regreso en el trabajo. Pasó la ultima semana trabajando desde la casa, solo yendo a la oficina por cosas urgentes. Es bonito tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti. Honestamente, ya no puedo imaginar que ella no este aquí. Estoy comenzando a sentir que pertenezco aquí; no solo en Storybrooke, aquí, en esta casa, con Regina. Lo se, lo se, trato de decirme a mi misma que tengo que olvidarla, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ella es... ughh... no hay palabras para describir lo milagrosa que es ella. Ella es tan hermosa e increíble y se preocupa tanto! Solo necesito no confundir sus cuidados pensando que ella potencialmente tiene sentimientos por mi. Algunas veces, es realmente difícil no pensar de esa manera, especialmente cuando me sonríe. Ella no me sonríe como le sonríe a las demás personas. Hay algo diferente, es solo un pequeño detalle, la mayoría de la gente ni lo notaria. Probablemente me lo esté inventando... pero juro que es verdad. Cuando me sonríe, sus ojos brillan un poco, y eso me derrite. La he visto sonreirle a otras personas, a los vecinos, y es mas forzada. Puedo decir que lo hace solo para parecer educada. No hay brillo cuando les sonríe. Como ya lo dije, probablemente me lo esté imaginando, o tal vez me sonríe diferente porque soy su amiga, y fuera de todas las personas del pueblo. Soy la única que la entiende.

Mirándome una vez mas en el espejo, paso mis manos por mi cabello antes de escuchar un sonido en el piso de abajo. Que fue eso? Regina está en el trabajo, así que no es ella.

«Oh Dios Mio, alguien se metió en la casa!» Tartamudee nerviosa. Que hago? Me escondo? Debería de esconderme.

Lentamente abro la puerta, y hago mi camino fuera del baño y comienzo a caminar sigilosa hasta mi habitación. Justo cuando estoy a punto de pasar las escaleras escucho el sonido otra vez, y contra mi razonamiento, lentamente comienzo a descender las escaleras.

«Que estoy haciendo? Que estoy haciendo?» Balbucee una y otra vez «Emma, date la vuelta, y sube de nuevo las escaleras» Me sigo diciendo que me esconda en algún lugar seguro, pero mi cuerpo no escucha y sigue descendiendo las escaleras. Una vez que estoy en el piso de abajo, espero y escucho, tratando de descifrar hacia donde se fue el intruso. Escucho sonidos hacia mi izquierda, hacia la cocina. Agarro un jarrón que estaba en la mesa de la sala, pensando que es algo para protegerme de cualquier cosa que este en la siguiente habitación. Me paro justo afuera de la cocina, y luego entro gritando, sujetando el jarrón sobre mi cabeza como un arma.

«Fueraaa! Ahhhhh!» Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, esperando asustarlos. En algún punto había cerrado mis ojos asustada, y en la oscuridad escuche un risita. Una risita que es muy familiar «Regina?» Abro mis ojos encontrando a Regina parada en el otro lado de la cocina, su mano sobre su pecho por el susto, y una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

«Emma, que diablos estas haciendo?» Me pregunta, caminando hacia mi y tomando el jarrón de mis manos «Y que pretendías hacer con mi jarrón si puedo preguntar?»

«Uh... um... golpearte?» Admito avergonzada.

«Si, y estabas haciendo un buen trabajo verdad? Con tus ojos cerrados y el jarrón suspendido en el aire» Ríe «Me encanta saber que seras una buena ayuda cuando la ocasión llegue» Se burla de mi.

«Si, bueno, al menos no salí corriendo a esconderme! Baje a investigar» Dije rápidamente, tratando de recuperarme «Como sea, pensé que tenias trabajo hoy?» Digo cambiando el tema.

«Si, bueno si tengo. Pensé que tal vez podrías unirte a mi en el almuerzo? Después podríamos ir a mi oficina, mi secretaria esta buscando una asistente. Si estas interesada?»

…...

30 minutos después estábamos en Granny's por el almuerzo. Aquí en Storybrooke este era el mejor lugar para comer. Tenían un par de restaurantes pero Granny's era el mejor.

Regina estaba en la barra, ordenando nuestras comidas y conversando con Ruby, la mesera. Me cae bien Ruby. Es genial. Fue muy acogedora cuando llegue a Storybrooke, y Regina parecía ser amistosa con ella también. Bueno, mas que con los demás del pueblo. No los llamaría amigos pero si amistosos. Vi a Ruby inclinarse mas en la barra, completamente inmersa en la conversación de Regina. Descubrí que a las 2 les gustaban los chismes. Bueno a Ruby le gustaban los chismes y a Regina le gustaba saber los chismes, así que funcionaba bien. Regina estaba un poco inclinada en la barra también, completamente enganchada a la conversación. Podía ver una ligera mueca formándose en su rostro, así supe que el chisme era bueno. De repente mi vista fue bloqueada, y vuelvo mi atención a una mujer de cabello oscuro parada en frente de mi. Tenia el cabello corto, casi como un duendecillo. Era horrible si me preguntas. Y la ropa que llevaba puesta, Dios, nunca supe de moda, pero sabia reconocer un desastre de moda cuando lo veía. Me sonreía, así que le sonreí de vuelta, un poco.

«Hola!» Chillo «Soy Mary Margaret. Tu debes de ser Emma. Es un placer conocerte» Sonríe, sentándose en el asiento de en frente.

«Uh... Hola» Dije franca. Ese era el asiento de Regina.

«Escuche que estas viviendo con Regina? Debe de ser interesante» Sigue sonriendo. Esta mujer era extraña.

«Uh. Si. Es grandioso. Ella es grandiosa» Le digo, sonriendo un poco, tratando de ser educada. Miro sobre su hombro hacia Regina. Ya había terminado su conversación con Ruby, que se había ido para hacer las ordenes, y miraba hacia mi dirección. Parecía un poco tensa.

«Eso eso genial! De donde se conocen? No te he visto por aquí antes. Honestamente no pensé que a Alcaldesa tuviese algún amigo» Pregunta rápidamente. Demonios.

«Si, somos muy unidas. Se siente como si nos conociésemos desde siempre. No quería traerme aquí, sabes, por todos los raros...» Hice una mueca. Ella parece estar encajando las piezas por un segundo, antes de volver con su irritante sonrisa en su rostro. «Pero ella me esta ayudando por un tiempo»

«Oh. Bueno eso esta bien!» Sonríe de nuevo. De verdad quien es esta mujer?

«Señorita Blanchard» Levanto la vista, para mirar a Regina que esta viendo a Mary Margaret.

«Alcaldesa» Le sonríe a Regina, quien la sigue mirando.

«Creo que esta en mi asiento señorita Blanchard» Le dice Regina seriamente, apuntando hacia el puesto actual de Mary Margaret. Se levanta de un salto.

«Lo siento mucho Alcaldesa. Solo quería conocer a su amiga Emma» Dice, sonriéndome de nuevo.

«Ya veo... bueno Emma y yo tenemos planes señorita Blanchard, así que si no le importa...» Dice Regina, tratando no muy sutilmente de echar a Mary Margaret.

«Oh, por supuesto. Nos vemos Emma!» Chilla, antes de dejar la mesa.

«Bueno... ella es... um... por falta de una mejor palabra, alegre fastidiosa» Río, una vez que esta fuera de alcance. Regina me sonríe.

«Estoy contenta de saber que no soy la única que piensa eso!» Ríe «Nunca he sido capaz de soportar a esa mujer. Quiero decir le viste su cabello?»

«Cierto! Y su ropa?» Concuerdo con Regina. Nos reímos por un momento, y veo como Regina se relaja un poco, desde la tensión presente alrededor de Mary Margaret.

«Todos en el pueblo la aman» Dice Regina lentamente «Es por eso que muchos de ellos no se llevan bien conmigo. Generalmente, es ella o yo. Lo cual no es justo, porque ellos ni me conocen» Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, y comprendí porque estaba tan tensa antes. «Crecimos juntas. En un punto eramos muy unidas. Incluso mejores amigas. Ella conocía todos mis secretos, mis inseguridades. Confiaba en ella. Un día todo simplemente cambio. No se que hice para que pasara. Ella creo un rumor sobre mi, algo que hizo que todos se pusieran en mi contra. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella era Mary Margaret, popular, porrista, reina de la promoción. No podía competir con eso. Crecimos distanciadas, obviamente. Me volví Alcaldesa, aun así, la mayoría de las personas la escogen a ella por encima de mi» Se encuentra con mis ojos por un segundo, antes de dejar caer la cabeza «Lo siento, no debería de molestarte con mi pasado» Ella estaba dolida, y claramente avergonzada.

«Hey... hey» Repito, tomando sus manos y apretándolas sobre la mesa «No la escogeré a ella. Estoy a tu lado. Te escojo a ti. Nada de lo que ella diga o haga va a cambiar eso. No necesitamos a nadie mas. Triste por ellos si no ven lo increíble que eres y lo extremadamente rara que es ella» Me mira, y le sonrío, inclinando mi cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda.

«Gracias Emma» Me devuelve la sonrisa, rápidamente acomodando su cabello, aunque ya estaba perfecto, mientras Ruby se acerca a la mesa.

«Gracias Ruby» Le digo mientras coloca la comida en la mesa «Podrías traer un poco de pastel de manzanas con 2 tenedores?» Pregunto, sonriendole a Regina.

«Por supuesto Emma» Dice rápidamente, antes de desaparecer.

«Entonces, sobre este trabajo?» Digo, volviéndome hacia Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios evazqueen , Fanfictioner sq la parte del jarrón también es una de mis favoritas, casi lloré de las risas la primera vez que lo leí :D**

Emma

Absolutamente amo mi trabajo, es bastante fácil, solo un poco de papeleo y llevar el café, y la paga no esta tan mala, pero la mejor parte es que desde donde esta mi escritorio, puedo ver claramente la oficina de Regina. Su escritorio esta en la vista perfecta desde el mio. Ella es una excelente jefa. No trabajo directamente para ella. Soy la asistente de su secretaria, pero parece una gran jefa para tener. Aunque soy completamente parcial por supuesto. De vez en cuando ella levanta la mirada de su escritorio y mira en mi dirección, saludándome. Es la cosa mas adorable que he visto en mi vida.

Aunque hoy, Regina esta teniendo un día duro. Primero el Señor Gold vino despotricando como la biblioteca del pueblo aun no tenia sus renovaciones. He visto la biblioteca y esta bien, no necesita ningún arreglo. El Señor Gold solo quiere lo mejor para su novia, Belle. El la consiente, y quiere que tenga todo lo que ella desea, incluyendo una biblioteca nueva. Escuché la conversación aunque no era muy difícil, y Regina seguía intentando explicarle que el pueblo no tenia suficiente en el presupuesto para renovar la biblioteca, cuando habían mas cosas urgentes que atender. El Señor Gold eventualmente salió de la oficina, tumbando a propósito una pila del papeleo que había en el escritorio de Regina. Lo juro, hay mucha gente que quisiera golpear en la cara en este pueblo.

Las cosas siguieron poniéndose peor, y podía notar que estaba estresada. Me fui del trabajo a las 3:30 pm, Regina no estaría en casa por lo menos hasta dentro de 2 horas. Tenia un plan.

…...

Regina

Que día. Primero Gold vino a la oficina, y no quería comprender que no SE NECESITABA una renovación para la biblioteca. Después mi computadora se dañó, y tuve que reescribir un documento de mil palabras que ya casi termino. Además de un millón de cosas que solo quiero olvidar. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con Emma hoy. Se suponía que tomaríamos el almuerzo juntas, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no fue posible.

Al tiempo que llegué a la casa ya estaba casi oscuro. Emma ha estado en casa por casi 3 horas, sin embargo la única luz encendida en la casa parecía que venia de la cocina. Hice mi camino hacia la luz.

«Ouch! Diablos! Estúpido...» Podía escuchar a Emma balbuceando. Mientras paso la puerta, quedo en shock con lo que veo. Emma esta sentada en el medio del piso, cubierta de harina y masa hasta en la cabeza. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de un patrón en la habitación. Los gabinetes cubiertos de harina, y masa, y huevos, y manzanas. Me di cuenta de golpe, mientras ataba lo que estaba pasando.

«Estas intentando de hacer un pastel de manzana?» Le pregunté desde mi posición en la puerta. Emma levanta la mirada rápidamente, sobresaltada por mi presencia. Mientras baja su mano, me mira con tristeza.

«Bueno... lo estaba intentando... si. Resulta que no soy una buena cocinera» Mira hacia alrededor, y suelta una risita «Ok, resulta que no puedo cocinar en absoluto» La veo mientras intenta levantarse, pero hace una mueca y se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

«Estas bien?» Le pregunté yendo rápidamente hacia ella ayudándola a levantarse.

«Oh, si. Solo me golpee con unos de los bordes» Dice despreocupada, frotfrotándose la cabeza. Acercándome le aparto un mechón de cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja y le examino la cabeza yo mismo. Justo por encima de su ojo esta ligeramente rojo, un pequeño bulto se estaba formando y se veía un poco magullado.

«Puedo preguntar por que exactamente estabas intentando hacer un pastel de manzanas si no sabes cocinar?» Seguí mirando su frente, delicadamente pasando mi pulgar sobre el golpe.

«Bueno... Quería hacer algo bonito por ti. Tenias un mal día, y podía ver que estabas estresada... y pensé que esto te podía ayudar...» La mire a los ojos y pude ver la sinceridad con la que lo decía. Ella hizo esto por mi?

«Iré por algo de hielo» Digo inmediatamente, caminando hacia el refrigerador, agarrando algunos hielos y envolviéndolos en una toalla.

«Regina, esta bien» Comienza, pero no lo voy a aceptar. Emma se golpeo tratando de hacer algo bonito para mi.

«Emma, no. Esta golpeado y necesita hielo» Digo firme, delicadamente coloco el hielo en su cabeza «Como esta?»

«Mejor, gracias Regina»

«Bien» Digo gentilmente, mientras sube su mano para sostener el hielo. Sus dedos tocan los mios por un segundo, y no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño. No se como describirlo, pero se sintió como si mi corazón se saltara un latido. Miro a Emma, y me sonríe, aun sosteniendo el hielo sobre su cabeza. No debió de haberlo sentido, tal vez lo he imaginado.

«Lo siento por no haber podido hacer el pastel de manzanas» Dice después de un rato, viendo alrededor de la cocina «Debería de empezar a limpiar» Miro la cocina y todos los ingredientes que están esparcidos por toda la habitación.

«Bueno, ya va querida. Tal vez no puedas hacerlo sola, pero tal vez lo podamos hacer juntas. Parece que aun hay suficiente ingredientes para salvar. Que me dices?» Pregunte esperanzada.

«Estas segura?» Me pregunta genuinamente «Has tenido un gran día. Estoy segura que lo ultimo que querrías hacer es enseñarme a cocinar» Se ríe un poco. Puedo ver la esperanza en sus ojos. Aun cuando no quiere molestarme, ella quiere esto tanto como yo.

«Créeme Emma. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero estar haciendo ahora mismo» Le respondo honestamente, agarrando un pedazo de masa seca de su cabello. Ambas reímos «Vamos a ver si tenemos mas éxito del que tu tuviste»

Organizo todos los ingredientes necesarios mientras Emma limpia un lado para trabajar. Coloco todos los ingredientes de la masa en un recipiente para Emma para que lo bata mientras pelo y corto las manzanas. Cortando mi segunda manzana, miro hacia mi izquierda para ver como le estaba yendo a Emma. No se como hace, pero hace que parezca la tarea mas difícil en la tierra. No pude evitar dejar salir un pequeña risa. Ella se gira hacia mi y me mira, antes de reírse ella también.

«Cállate» Se quejó «Te dije que no era buena en esto» Coloco la manzana sobre la mesa y camino hacia ella.

«Emma, lo estas batiendo mal querida» Digo, riendo y sacudiendo mi cabeza «Necesitas hacer con mas delicadeza, batirlo en una sola dirección, no por todos lados» Hice gestos con mis manos lo que estaba haciendo «También trata de envolver la masa en si misma»

«Que... ya me perdiste» Para de batir, con las manos arriba en renuncia. Me mira confundida.

«Ok, um» Traté de pensar una forma de ayudarla, pero solo una cosa vino a mi mente «Aquí» Digo. Colocándome atrás de ella, la envuelvo con mis brazos, Con una mano sosteniendo el recipiente, y con la otra sosteniendo la paleta. Comencé a batir la mezcla, y delicadamente envolviéndola en si misma «Así» Digo suave.

«Gracias» Susurra, girando su cabeza para mirarme. Nuestras caras separadas por apenas unos centímetros; puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara. Es cuando me doy cuenta de cuan cerca estamos; mi cuerpo esta encajado con el de ella mientras la ayudo a batir. Rápidamente suelto la paleta y doy un paso hacia atrás, respondiendo con un suave «De nada» antes de regresar a cortar las manzanas. Puedo sentir el color subiéndome a las mejillas pensando lo cerca que estábamos. Saco ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Continué cortando las manzanas, frecuentemente mirando a Emma para ver como le iba. Hay algo diferente en ella hoy. No se que es. Es su cabello? Tal vez una camiseta nueva? No lo se, pero hay algo. No puedo precisar que. La veo mientras comienza a envolver la masa. Se limpia la cara y quedó aun mas llena de harina en la mejilla. Se veía realmente adorable. Allí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento. He pensado en personas siendo tiernas, pero este sentimiento era diferente. Cuando la miro, y su cara cubierta de harina, no era como otras veces que pensaba que alguien estaba haciendo algo adorable. No era solo lo que ella estaba haciendo, era ella. Ella era adorable, y me hace reír, y siento algo extraño dentro de mi. No lo se. A lo mejor estoy cansada. He tenido un día muy largo.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina

«Reginaaaaaaa...» Escuché a Emma desde el vestíbulo. Estaba en mi cuarto, arreglando mi cabello, lista para salir a cenar con Emma. Emma ha estado, por decirlo bonito, hormonal. Ella ya esta en su segundo trimestre, cerca de las 14 semanas. Aun vive conmigo y ha sido muy agradable. No puedo imaginar como era antes de que ella estuviese aquí. Todo lo que puedo recordar es lo sola que me sentía, venir aquí, a una casa vacía. No solamente era eso, es todo. Nunca tuve a alguien con quien hablar antes, una amiga aquí. Quiero decir, Ruby y yo conversamos frecuentemente, pero nunca llamaría lo que tenemos como una amistad. Nunca iría con ella por un consejo así como ella nunca vendría a mi. Solo era yo, para todo, y ahora tengo a Emma, y no puedo imaginarme que se fuera.

Desde ese día en la cocina, cuando Emma y yo hicimos el pastel de manzanas. He sentido algo diferente con respecto a ella. Realmente no se como explicarlo. Solo conozco eso ahora mas que nunca, no quiero perderla. Ella significa todo para mi. No puedo evitar pensar que mis sentimientos hacia ella son diferentes sobre lo que deberían de ser. Nunca me he preocupado tanto alguien en mi vida. Estoy constantemente preocupada por ella, y necesito saber si esta bien. Aunque, Emma hace lo mismo, excepto que podemos culpar lo de ella por las hormonas. Hace 2 días Emma me gritó por no haberle escrito y haciéndole saber que iba a llegar tarde a la casa, después prosiguió a llorar en mi hombro por la siguiente media hora. No soy tan mala, nunca haría eso, pero como dije, son solo sus hormonas que la vuelven loca. No se lo que ocurre conmigo.

«Reginaaaaaaaa» La escucho gritando otra vez. Abandonando mi cabello. Camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Emma. Entrando pasando la puerta no pude evitar dejar salir un pequeña risa. Emma se voltea cuando escucha mi risa.

«No es gracioso Regina!» Dice enfadada. Su habitación esta cubierta de ropa. Lo juro toda la ropa que ella posee esta sobre el piso. Esta parada usando solo una camiseta y par de jeans que no le sube completamente.

«Emma» Comienzo en calma, caminado lentamente hacia ella «Que pasa?»

«No me entran!» Grita apuntando a su pantalón, furiosa tratando de subir el cierre y abrochar el botón. Aquí vamos otra vez. Desde hace una semana he estado diciéndole que necesita comprarse ropa nueva, pero aun se sigue negando, jurando que sus apretados pantalones aun le servirían. Le diría "te lo dije" pero no creo que sea una buena idea ahora.

«Eso es porque estas embarazada querida» Digo con dulzura.

«Se que estoy embarazada Regina! No necesitas recordármelo» Tratando aun de encajar su pantalón.

«Lo se, lo siento. Todo lo que intentaba decir es que algunas de tus ropas ya no te van a entrar, al menos por un tiempo» Levanta la mirada, y puedo ver como sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas «Por que no encontramos algo mas que te puedas poner?» La mirada en su cara cambió tan rápido como llegó, y la furia esta de vuelta.

«No quiero ponerme otra cosa! Quiero usar estos pantalones!» No hay nada mas que pueda decir ahora. Lo se, así que me quedo allí parada mientras veo su pelea con el pantalón. Finalmente después de varias groserías hacia al pantalón, se los quita y los lanza al otro lado de la habitación «No voy»

«Emma. Esta fue tu idea. Tu eras la que quería salir esta noche» Digo en calma, tratando de convencerla para salir. He esperado esta noche hace ya un par de días; no iba a dejar que sus hormonas arruinaran nuestra noche cuando sé que se arrepentirá luego.

«No me importa» Dice, caminando al otro lado de la habitación lejos de mi «Ya no quiero ir. No tengo ropa que ponerme. No iré!» Por que tiene que ser tan difícil?

«Por que no te pruebas uno de mis pantalones de trabajo? O incluso un vestido? Se que luego te arrepentirás de no haber ido» Pregunto esperanzada.

«No! No quiero usar tus pantalones o un vestido. No quiero usar nada porque no voy! No quiero nada de esto! Por que esta pasando esto? Yo no pedí por esto! Odio esto, todo! Así no fue como imagine mi vida!» Grita furiosa, lanzando otra pieza de ropa a través de la habitación, y pateando el piso «Y tu diciéndome como me siento no ayuda! Yo no pedí por ti! No necesito que me ayudes!»

«No, tu no pediste por esto. Pero sabes que? Yo tampoco. Tu crees imaginaba mi vida trayendo a una mujer embarazada que apenas conozco y dejándola vivir en mi casa? Tu crees que así era que quería mi vida? He hecho todo por ti Emma. Te he traído a mi hogar. Te he dado comida y refugio, un lugar para trabajar. Pero tienes razón, no me necesitas» Le grite, tratando sin éxito de no demostrarle lo mucho que sus palabras me hirieron. Tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas, inhalo profundamente «Sabes que Emma... solo... solo olvídalo»

Me doy la vuelta para irme, pero siento la mano de Emma en mi brazo deteniéndome. Al principio no me volteo, pero luego siento un tirón suave en mi brazo, suplicándome que no me vaya. Me encuentro con sus ojos. Están llenos de arrepentimiento, y las lágrimas que caen libremente por sus mejillas. Su labio inferior tiembla, mientras se lanza en mis brazos, sujetándome fuerte.

«Lo siento mucho, no lo decía en serio» Repite una y otra vez, constantemente tratando de atraerme mas hacia ella en su abrazo, tratando de mostrar cuan arrepentida esta. Siento que se le aleja un poco. Aun sosteniéndome, pero un poco alejado para verme a los ojos. Puedo ver que esta buscando algo «Sabes que te necesito verdad? No estaría aquí sin ti»

«Lo se Emma. Yo también te necesito» Sonrío un poco, tratando de descifrar que es lo que aun busca en mi rostro. Se inclina otra vez abrazándome fuerte, pero no es el mismo que antes. Es casi mas suave. Nos quedamos así por un rato, solo sosteniéndonos mutuamente, antes de que ella rompiese el abrazo, una vez mas buscando algo en mi rostro.

«Emma, que pas...» Antes de que pudiese terminar mi pregunta sus labios estaban sobre los mios. Me quedé allí sorprendida, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, mariposas en mi estomago volando como locas. Al principio no me moví, los ojos abiertos, viéndola. Cuando finalmente cierro mis ojos, y me dejo llevar ella se aleja. Abro los ojos inmediatamente, extrañando ambas cosas la sensación de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mio.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, mirándome con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Puedo ver arrepentimiento en su cara, y pena, así que trato de recomponerme, no dejando que vea lo mucho que significo para mi.

«Lo siento!» Llora de repente «No... no puedo hacer esto» Y después se fue. No se hacia que lugar habrá corrido. No la seguí. No podía. Estaba congelada en el lugar. Me permití sentir, solo por un segundo, y ella se separo. Ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, es todo lo que veo ahora. Escuche la puerta principal cerrarse, y colapse en el piso, finalmente sintiendo todo lo que me negaba a admitir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Imaginé que les daría un ataque si lo dejaba en el capitulo anterior xD así que para que no digan que soy mala y para que no me vayan a matar xD aquí esta el otro :D**

Emma

Que hice? Que hice? Me separo de Regina, tomando un par de pasos hacia atrás, distanciándome de ella. La miro, y ella me mira. Puedo ver el pánico en sus ojos. No sabe que hacer. Lo arruine. Arruine lo que teníamos por no poderme controlar. No puedo estar aquí. No puedo escucharla diciéndome que no siente lo mismo. Se que es cierto, pero no quiero escucharlo. No puedo escucharlo.

«Lo siento... yo... yo no puedo hacer esto» Me escucho a mi misma diciéndolo, antes de comenzar a correr. No se hacia donde voy. Solo se que no puedo estar aquí. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo arruine. Ella ha hecho todo por mi. Todo! Y yo aprecio su amistad mas que nada en mi vida, y ahora a causa de mis hormonas no pude ser capaz de controlar mis ganas de besarla.

Antes de saber ya estoy en la calle. Lágrimas constantemente cayendo por mi rostro. Al principio las limpiaba, pero luego me di cuenta de que iban a seguir cayendo. Me gire y mire hacia la casa. Esa casa que ha sido mi hogar. Regina era mi hogar, y ahora no puedo regresar. Ya no podría ser lo mismo otra vez, incluso si ella me perdona. Ahora ella lo sabe. Ya sabe lo que siento y no hay nada que hacer. Si me quedo, recordare lo que paso todos los días, y como nunca estaremos juntas, y la amistad que una vez tuvimos nunca sera la misma. Y si me voy? Si me voy, la extrañaría todos los segundos, de todos los días. Me rompe el corazón pensar que ha llegado a esto, conmigo yéndose. Sin embargo, es la única opción en la que puedo pensar si quiero seguir manteniendo a Regina en mi vida, incluso si no es como antes. Aun la necesito.

Trate de apartar ese pensamiento de mi mente y comencé a caminar. No tengo auto, y Storybrooke no tiene transporte publico, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es caminar. Se como caminar en los alrededores bastante bien. Regina y yo hemos hecho muchas caminatas juntas, decidiendo no llevar el auto para ir a almorzar. Esta caminata no era nada como esa. Después de un corto momento llegue a la parte inferior de la carretera. Gire hacia la izquierda y me dirigí hacia el centro del pueblo.

De repente me tropeze, golpeándome fuerte la punta del pie, deseando haberme puesto unos zapatos antes de haber salido rapidamente de la casa, aunque al menos agarre mi abrigo en el camina hacia la puerta para poder cubrirme; no estaba tan hormonalmente loca como para salir en la calle en ropa interior. Diciendo las mil y un groserías a mi dedo golpeado, volteo a ver que fue lo que me hizo tambalear. El camino estaba agrietado y un poco levantado. Miro hacia alrededor en la calle, reconociendo en donde estaba, por que ese tropiezo se sintió tan familiar. El buzón rojo, un alimentador de pájaros en el frente del jardín. He estado aquí antes. Me he tropezado aquí antes. Los recuerdos llegan a mi y vuelvo a sentirme enojada de nuevo. Ese día fue uno de mis favoritos, ese viaje me mostró como Regina se preocupaba por mi, y ahora se fue.

Fue en la segunda semana que me había estado quedando con Regina y habíamos decidido caminar hacia Granny's por el almuerzo. Me tropeze en este mismo lugar y tambaleándome hacia adelante, cayendo en el piso sobre mis manos y rodillas. Regina había estado tan preocupada, diciendo que nos devolviésemos directamente a la casa para que me limpiara y vendara. Cuando regresamos a la casa me dio instrucciones de que me sentase en el borde del mesón de la cocina. Ella procedió a limpiar y vendar mis dos rodillas y manos con tanta delicadeza que no sabia que existía. Recuerdo la determinación en su rostro para tratar de ser delicada y no causarme mas dolor en mi piel. Su rostro se había arrugado mientras estaba concentrada, y recuerdo pensar lo adorable que se veía en ese momento. Después de que fui vendada, puso una película y dijo que iba a comprar mas crema antiséptica. Cuando regreso a casa, también había traído el almuerzo y un tarro de mi helado favorito «Para hacerte sentir mejor» Sonrió.

Ahora todo lo que queda son los recuerdos, y la angustia por haber arruinado todo. Escaneando la calle, trate de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Inclinándome sobre la valla al otro lado del camino había una pala. Quitándome las lágrimas del rostro, corrí, la agarré y la traje conmigo hacia el camino donde me tropeze. Era algo pesada, pero la levante tanto como pude y la deje caer sobre la grieta. Puedo sentir mi rabia creciendo mientras la pala no hace nada contra el concreto y la levanto otra vez, dejándola caer con mas fuerza. Grito en frustración después de otro intento sin éxito a estas alturas maniobre la pala por debajo de la grieta tratando de levantarlo.

Coloco todo mi peso en la pala mientras veo como una pequeña grieta comienza a aparecer. Empujo hacia abajo mas fuerte y luego comienzo una vez mas a golpear el concreto con la pala. En alguna parte de mi mente sé que esto no tiene sentido, que esto no resolverá nada, pero ahora mismo no me importa. Esta grieta en el camino, este pequeño pedazo de concreto levantado me recuerda mucho lo que he arruinado, y me vuelve furiosa. Después de algunos golpes y levantamientos, pude dividir el concreto en piezas pequeñas, desesperadamente tratando de deshacerme de los pequeños pedazos, quitándolos del camino. Si puedo deshacerme de este desastre, de los pedazos rotos, si puedo deshacerme de ellos, entonces todo estará bien. Y pensándolo aun no puedo levantar los pedazos de concreto, son muy pesados, y en mi condición no puedo arriesgarme a levantarlos sin ayuda. A si que en vez de eso, comienzo a excavar. Usando mis dedos para cavar debajo del concreto para intentar y ayudar a que encaje. No parece que este funcionando nada en mi favor y me encuentro golpeando el concreto, no importándome el dolor que estoy sintiendo en mi nudillos. Continuo gritando y golpeando, tratando lo que sea para deshacer del camino los pedazos de concreto, para deshacerme del dolor.

«Hey!» Escucho un grito detrás de mi, me volteo y veo a Ruby corriendo hacia mi. Esta usando pantalones de correr y una sudadera, y un Ipod sujetado en su brazo. Ya puedo ver su cara desconcertada, empatia, confusión. Me volteo y veo hacia abajo, hacia lo que he creado; concreto roto en media docena y cubierta en suciedad. En algunos lugares podías ver pequeños puntos de sangre, donde decidí dejar salir mi ira usando mis puños.

«Emma» Escuche a Ruby susurrar al lado mio, obvia preocupación en su voz. Siento como se agacha a mi lado y mira, mientras toma mis manos. Volteándolas para ver por primera vez el daño que me he causado. Mis manos están magulladas y raspadas, y los nudillos están sangrientos, pero no siento dolor. El único dolor que siento es el que pasa por mi pecho, haciendo difícil poder respirar. Mi corazón duele, y comienzo a sentir las lágrimas nuevamente cayendo por mis mejillas. Mi ira se ha ido, solo para ser reemplazada con el vacío.

…...

Ruby me llevo a su casa después de que me negué que me llevara a casa de Regina. No le explique lo que había pasado, solo que no podía regresar, y que no podía llamar a Regina. Me rehusé a que mirara mis manos, creyendo que merecía lo que tenia. Eran mis manos las que habían hecho esto. Si, eran mis labios los que la habían besado, pero eran mis manos las que la acercaron en primer lugar, y ahora tienen lo que se merecen.

Me senté en una de las camas que Ruby tenia en el apartamento. Ella vive en una de las habitaciones mas grandes en Granny's. Tal vez me podía quedar en una de las habitaciones hasta que todo se arreglara?

* toc toc *

Lo ignoré. No quiero hablar con Ruby ahora. Aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mi, pero solo quiero hundirme en mi miseria por un rato.

Oigo la puerta abrirse.

«Ruby, dije que no quer...» Volteo para volverle a decir que no quiero hablar cuando me detengo, sorprendida de quien esta en mi puerta. Regina esta parada justo afuera de la puerta. Su cabello es un desastre, su maquillaje esta corrido, pero aun se ve hermosa. Triste pero hermosa.

«Emma...» Dice silenciosa, dando un paso dentro de la habitación. No quiero que lo diga. No quiero oírla decirlo.

«No tenemos que hacer esto Regina» Me levanto y doy un paso hacia atrás, evitando el contacto con sus ojos a toda costa «Esta bien, no tenemos que hablar de eso. Por favor vamos a olvidar que alguna vez pasó» Siento que cruza la habitación lentamente, pero esta vez me quedo quieta. Alcanza mis 2 manos en las suyas, gentilmente girándolas para ver el daño.

«Ruby me llamó» Claro que lo hizo «Por que hiciste esto? No lo entiendo» Pregunta tristemente.

«No lo se. Estaba molesta» Dije, removiendo mis manos de su toque, y cuidadosamente cruzando los brazos en frente de mi.

«Porque me besaste» No era una pregunta.

«Si»

«Es eso lo que realmente quieres? Olvidar que paso alguna vez?» Pregunta, una vez mas dando un paso mas cerca de mi.

«Tal vez. No lo se» Tartamudee, evitando sus ojos una vez mas. Que importaba lo que yo quería? Se acerca nuevamente y toma mis manos, gesticulando para que yo las viera.

«Emma, por que hiciste esto?» Pregunta confundida y casi enfadada «Por que te heriste tu misma?»

«Porque estaba molesta!» Grite, tomando otro paso lejos de ella «Estaba molesta porque te besé. Estaba molesta porque me tropeze otra vez con ese estúpido camino. Estaba molesta porque dejé que mis hormonas tomaran el control y me dejaran mostrar mis sentimientos. Y mas que todo, estaba molesta porque arruiné todo!» Grite, haciendo gestos entre Regina y yo.

Ella solo me miro, como si estuviese pensando, preguntándose que movimiento hacer.

«Tus sentimientos?» Pregunta, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha «Hacia mi?» Asentí tímidamente, preguntándome porque estaba sacando mi vergüenza. Otra vez camino otro paso mas cerca y mira profundamente en mis ojos. Busque en su rostro, tratando de leer algo que pudiera descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Alza su mano y coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

«No arruinaste nada Emma» Sonríe, luego se inclina y me besa. El beso era delicado y dulce. Metió sus dedos en mi cabello y ligeramente me acerca mas a ella. Gemí ligeramente cuando sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior, silenciosamente pidiendo permiso. Regina gimió cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron por primera vez, agarra mi chaqueta mas fuerte, acercándome aun mas hacia ella. Finalmente rompimos el beso. Coloca su frente en la mía y cierra los ojos, enfocándose en su respiración. La vi, y note la pequeña sonrisa que tenia en sus labios, como si aun estuviese pensando en el beso.

«Puedes venir a casa ahora?» Susurró


	11. Chapter 11

Regina

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Emma me besó, y luego salió corriendo, y golpeo el concreto, y lloro, y estaba furiosa hasta que la besé y le pedí que regresara a casa. Las ultimas dos semanas han sido increíbles. Es casi lo mismo, vamos al trabajo y regresamos a casa, cenamos y vemos películas. Sin embargo; ahora cuando vemos películas no nos sentamos una a cada punta del sofá, ahora nos acurrucamos. Nunca pensé que podría ser una persona que se acurruca, pero para ser honesta amo sostenerla cerca. Nos hemos quedado dormidas infinidades de veces en el sofá, ella en mis brazos. Tengo que decir que es la mejor manera de despertar. Al mismo tiempo casi nada ha cambiado. Hemos hablado, mucho, sobre lo que queremos una de la otra, que queremos que esto sea, y ambas estuvimos de acuerdo que era muy pronto para saberlo, así que lo estamos llevando con calma. Nos tomamos de las manos, nos hacemos mimos, nos besamos... es lo mas lejos que hemos llegado, pero incluso eso es increíble. Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo, tomando su mano, hablando con ella, besándola. Ella es en todo lo que puedo pensar. No se como no pude descubrirlo antes. Supongo que nunca cruzo por mi mente que le podría gustar a ella de esa manera, así que todo lo que sentía, era muy confuso... hasta que me besó. Me besó y me di cuenta de que esto era lo que quería, y porque estaba sintiendo todas estas cosas confusas. La quería a ella!

Ahora ambas estamos sentadas en mi auto, saliendo de la vereda. Hoy íbamos a salir del pueblo. Es la primera vez que salimos del pueblo desde que ella se mudó aquí a Storybrooke. Pero primero, la iba a llevar a otro lugar. Sonreí para mi, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Emma se daba cuenta que aun no nos dirigíamos a la salida del pueblo. Se giro en su asiento apuntando confusa hacia la salida del pueblo que acabábamos de pasar.

«Uhh Regina? La pasaste» Dice asombrada, tocando mi brazo «Regina?» Pregunta de nuevo cuando no le respondí y continué manejando.

«Que pasa querida?» Pregunto, sonrío un poco.

«Um... pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a salir del pueblo hoy?» Puedo sentir como estudia mi cara.

«Si, y lo haremos»

«Ok... pero te pasaste la salida»

«Estas segura?» Giro mi cabeza para verla, aun sin poder esconder la ligera sonrisa en mis labios. Entrecierra los ojos, e inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda, tratando de entender el tono de mi voz. Suspira ruidosamente antes de sentarse correctamente en su puesto, dándose por vencida.

10 minutos después me detengo en "Venta de Autos Storybrooke" oigo que gruñe en frustración cuando se da cuenta en donde estamos. No puedo evitar soltar una risita.

«Algo no esta bien querida?» Pregunto saliendo del auto.

«Quieres mirar autos?» Pregunta confusa «No hay nada malo con tu auto. Por que estamos aquí? Pensé que saldríamos del pueblo?» Se queja, y a regañadientes me sigue hacia la oficina, ignorando sus quejidos. Un hombre sale de la oficina principal antes de que hayamos recorrido la mitad del camino. Bien, lo recuerda. Estreche su mano cuando se acercó y luego apunte hacia Emma.

«Robert, ella es Emma Swan. Emma, Robert» Estrecha su mano perezosamente, antes de retraerla y cruzar los brazos.

«Hay algo en particular que esté buscando Alcaldesa? Tenemos variedad de vehículos» Pregunta, apuntando hacia los autos. Emma esta mirando hacia el piso, jugando con una roca con su pie.

«No lo se, Emma?»

«Huh?» Levanta la mirada de la roca que aparentemente ha sido muy interesante.

«Que clase de auto te gustaría?» Respondo suavemente, esperando a que caiga en cuenta.

«No lo se...» Responde exasperada, antes de levantar la cabeza nuevamente y mirarme «Espera, que?» Puedo sentir mi sonrisa haciéndose mas grande hasta que se da cuenta.

«Auto, querida. Cual te gusta?» Se queda parada allí, mirándome, la boca abierta. Me giro hacia Robert «Creo que solo miraremos por el momento, gracias Robert»

«Espera un segundo... para quien es el auto?» Dice finalmente, aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

«Bueno ciertamente yo no necesito uno. Mi auto esta perfectamente bien» Digo.

«Así que para mi es el auto? No puedo pagar un auto! No voy a dejar que tu me compres uno» Balbucea de repente.

«Relájate Emma. Robert me debe un favor, lo ayude, y ahora el me ayuda a mi. Así que escoge un auto, y luego resolveré el resto» Le dije, empujándola para que caminara.

«Pero... pero Regina! Por que estas haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo pagarte. No por un largo tiempo»

«No te estoy pidiendo tu dinero Emma. Necesitas un auto, vas a tener un bebé! No puedes caminar a todos lados, y no siempre podre llevarte. Robert me debe, y puedo conseguir un buen trato» Trate de asegurarle «Si tu no escoges uno, yo lo haré por ti» Ligeramente la amenacé, riendo mientras se encoge y rápidamente camina hacia el primer auto.

«Ok ok! Pero te lo voy a pagar! Algún día... pero si me vas a comprar un auto. Tengo que escogerlo yo. Conociéndote, escogerás el peor de aquí» Se ríe, y le doy un codazo suave antes de tomar su mano.

Recorrimos el lugar alrededor de una hora. Hay al menos una docena de autos que pensé que eran adecuados, un par que incluso yo conduciría, pero Emma seguía viniendo a este auto.

«Y tu pensaste que yo escogería el peor auto...» Sacudo la cabeza mientras Emma una vez mas me guía hacia la parte de atrás del lugar donde estaba el brillante escarabajo amarillo.

«Hey! Es lindo! Me gusta» Sonríe, pasando su mano sobre el auto viejo.

«Estas segura de que este es el que quieres...?» Pregunto nuevamente «Que hay del negro, o del gris con asientos de cuero?»

«No. Este es. Ella es la que quiero» Abre la puerta y se sienta en el puesto del conductor, pasando su mano sobre el volante.

«Ella?» Pregunto divertida.

«Si, por supuesto. Ella definitivamente no es un auto varón» Me mira como si fuese la cosa mas obvia; como el auto podría ser una niña?

«Estas definitivamente segura?» Pregunte una vez mas «De verdad, de verdad segura?»

«Estoy de verdad de verdad segura Regina. Ella es la indicada» Puse los ojos en blanco mientras ella empezó a brincar con emoción y abrazando el auto. En que me he metido? Pero tengo que admitir, ella estaba extremadamente adorable.

«Ok querida, cálmate, aun tenemos cosas que hacer hoy. Vamos a decirle a Robert el auto que escogiste y luego nos iremos» Agarra mi mano ansiosa y comienza a llevarme a la oficina principal. Si, definitivamente hacer esto todos los días.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma

«Tengo un auto! Tengo un auto!» Canto mientras caminamos por el centro comercial «Escuchaste eso bebé? Tengo un auto!» Coloco mi mano sobre mi estomago y me quedo quieta, forzando a Regina a parar también cuando sintió el tirón en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

«Emma? Que diablos estas haciendo?» Gira sus ojos hacia mi impaciente, pero puedo ver que tiene curiosidad.

«Shhh» Susurro «Escucha» Le hago una seña para que se acerque y se coloca al lado mio en silencio «Escuchas eso?»

«Escuchar que?» Susurra, acercándose mas.

«El bebé esta cantando "Mami tiene un auto"» Me río, y comienzo a caminar de nuevo trayéndola conmigo.

«Estas loca. Sabes eso verdad?» Se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Sip! Este niño no tiene oportunidad de ser normal» Le respondo sonriendo «Así que estas pegada con la locura por mucho tiempo»

«No la tendría de ninguna otra manera» Sonríe, acercándome hacia ella y dándome un dulce beso «Quiero decir, tengo que estar loca por haberte escogido en primer lugar» Se burla, apurando su paso mientras yo la persigo.

…...

Después del almuerzo Regina me arrastró hacia una tienda de ropa y se dirigió directamente hacia la sección de maternidad.

«Regina...» Comienzo, ya conociendo exactamente hacia donde se dirige esto.

«Emma...» Responde en el mismo tono «Necesitas ropa nueva, no puedes seguir usando pantalones de correr y una camisa» Hace señas hacia lo que llevaba puesto. Ok, si he estado usando pantalones de correr la mayoría de estas dos semanas, pero es que me gustan, son muy cómodos.

«Pero es que son cómodos...»

«Lo se, pero pronto no te quedaran, y luego que? Hmm?» Levanta un ceja mirándome.

«Bien. Pero nada femenino»

«Ooohhh! Que te parece esto!» Oigo a Regina gritar desde el otro pasillo. Miro sobre la mesa de ropa para ver a Regina levantar un vestido azul claro con volantes.

«No» Digo firme, arrugando mi cara para que viera mi disgusto con la prenda. Ella simplemente se ríe y coloca el vestido en donde estaba, caminando mas adentro del pasillo. Paseo por los pasillos escogiendo unos cuantos pares de pantalones para correr con una banda ajustable, un cargamento de camisetas de varios colores, un par de chaquetas y un par de overoles de mezclilla. Estaba algo sorprendida que algunas de las ropas no estaban tan mal. Encontré a Regina en la sección "femenina" de maternidad. Sostenía un vestido negro.

«Ok» Dice, con sus manos arriba en defensa «Se que dijiste nada femenino, pero, este vestido es negro, y simple, y se que te va a quedar espectacular» Giro mis ojo, pero la forma en la que me esta mirando ahora, no había manera de que le dijera que no.

«Esta bien. Un solo vestido!» Digo, alargando la mano para tomarlo. Nos dirigimos a buscar una cesta, y no pude evitar notar los brinquitos en los pasos de Regina. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho de esto.

…...

«Oh Dios Mio!» Oigo que grita detrás de mi. Inhalo profundamente y me volteo. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras la veo. Esta parada allí sosteniendo un pequeño vestido rosado para bebés «Mira que adorable es, Emma» Grita de nuevo, casi prácticamente abrazando el vestido.

«Y si es un niño?» Pregunto en calma, tomando el vestido que sostenía Regina y colocándolo donde iba.

«Oh Dios Mio!» La oigo gritar otra vez mientras corre hacia el pasillo siguiente y sostiene una pequeña chaqueta de bebé «No puedes decirme que esto no es la cosa mas adorable que has visto» Dice, sosteniendo la chaqueta en frente de mi cara. Tenia razón. La chaqueta era condenadamente adorable, aunque no tan adorable como ella en este momento.

«Si, estoy de acuerdo, es muy bonita. Hey!» Grite mientras ella lanzaba la chaqueta dentro de la cesta «No era una invitación para que la compráramos» Saque la chaqueta de la cesta.

«Oh vamos! Tu misma lo dijiste! Es adorable, y además puede servir para niño o niña...» Sonríe, tomando la chaqueta de mis manos y colocándola de nuevo en la cesta «Déjala» Me advirtió, antes de caminar y volverme a mirar, asegurándose de que no la haya sacado. Gire mis ojos.

«Emma ven a ver!» Gire en la esquina y la encontré en el pasillo lleno de medias y gorritos para bebés, mirando como agarraba un montón y los metía en la cesta. «Hay amarillo, verde, blanco, bueno para cualquiera de los dos. Además, lo vas a necesitar. Hay que comenzar por alguna parte!» Sigue mirando por el pasillo para ver algunas camisetas, antes de una vez mas girar en la esquina. Me quedo quieta esperándolo, y justo como un reloj la escucho gritar «Emma! Oh Dios Mio!» Camino lentamente hacia el otro pasillo. Tengo un presentimiento de que vamos a necesitar otra cesta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Perdón por la súper tardanza pero es que no tenia internet :( nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D**

Regina

«Que piensas de Christopher?» Pensé por un segundo y luego sacudí mi cabeza.

«No, conocía a un Christopher, era un terrible chico» Respondí arrugando mi nariz «Que piensas de Amy?»

«Ew, no. Tenia una hermana adoptiva llamada Amy. Era una zorra masiva» Reí un poco mirando el rostro de Emma mientras seguía pensando, acariciando con mi mano sobre su barriga que seguía creciendo.

«No quieres saber? Quiero decir, seria mucho mas fácil escogerle el nombre? Y decorarle la habitación?» Pregunte.

«No. Quiero que sea sorpresa. Y tu también! Tu eras la que me decía ayer cuanto odiabas cuando las personas conocían el sexo del bebe antes de que nazca. Algo sobre quitarle la emoción» Sonríe y lleva mi mano hasta su boca, y la besa, antes de colocarla en su regazo «La única razón por la que quieres saber ahora es porque ayer viste esa mantita azul en la tienda. Estoy en lo cierto?» Se burla. Suspiro y giro mis ojos. Tenia razón.

«Lo se, lo se...» La mantita era demasiado adorable, y si, era azul, y si supiera que va a tener un niño la hubiese comprado inmediatamente. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, pensando en nombres. No recuerdo como llegamos a ese tema. Posiblemente fue cuando estábamos viendo una película antes de cenar y mencioné que me gustaba el nombre Daniel, el nombre del protagonista. Después de cenar nos acurrucamos en frente de la chimenea y de alguna manera surgió el tema de los nombres de bebés.

«Nunca hubo un tiempo cuando eras pequeña que pensabas en como se iban a llamar tus futuros hijos?» Pregunte, mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus ojos. Ella ahora estaba acostaba sobre mi regazo mientras yo jugaba con su rubio cabello.

«Nop» Responde simple, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

«De verdad?» Pregunte, un poco en shock con su respuesta. No puedo recordar un tiempo en donde no supiese como quería que se llamara mi futuro hijo «Lo encuentro difícil de creer»

«Bueno, nunca realmente tuve una familia, y en cada casa de acogida en la que estuve, solo quería huir. Honestamente, nunca quise realmente traer un niño a este mundo. Nunca pensé que podría ser una buena madre, y no quería que creciera como lo yo lo hice» Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero podía escuchar la honestidad y el dolor en su voz.

«Aun piensas eso ahora? Que no seras una buena madre?» Pregunte, apartando otro mechón de cabello de su cara.

«No lo se» Susurra tristemente.

«Lo se» Le sonrío mientras ella abre los ojos para mirarme «Emma, siéntate» Se sienta y me mira «Sé que vas a ser una madre increíble. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. A pesar de la infancia que tuviste, a pesar de todo lo que has afrontado. Sé que vas a ser excelente en esto. Porque tu eres increíble» Me incline hacia ella y coloque mis manos en ambos lados de su rostro, acercándola mas hacia mi y gentilmente capturando su labio inferior con los mios. El beso es lento mientras trato de convencerla acerca de lo mucho que creo en ella. Nos separamos y ella coloca su frente en la mía. Inhala profundamente y susurra un "gracias"

Nos sentamos como antes y nos relajamos en frente del fuego, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro.

«Que hay de ti?» Pregunta «Que nombre siempre te ha gustado?» Puedo sentir su mirada, pero yo continuo mirando el fuego.

«Henry» Siento mi corazón martillear mientras digo el nombre.

«Henry?» Pregunta, puedo decir que notó el cambio en mi «Por que?» Se sienta tranquilamente y espera por mi respuesta.

«Mi padre se llamaba Henry. Él era el hombre mas gentil que he conocido» Limpio la lágrima que había caído por mi mejilla, y siento a Emma posicionarse para verme directamente «Lo perdí hace mucho tiempo...» Suspiro entrecortada y miro a Emma «Si tuviese un hijo, lo llamaría como mi padre»

«Lo siento mucho Regina» Dice suave, apartando otra lágrima. Simplemente sacudo mi cabeza. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi y me hundo en su abrazo.

«Regina?» Susurra en el silencio. Ha pasado un rato desde que alguna ha pronunciado algo, y tengo que admitir que casi me quedo dormida.

«Mmmm» Respondo perezosamente.

«Tengo el nombre perfecto»

«Mmm?»

«Mary Margaret»

«Que!» Prácticamente grité, saltando de mi asiento «Tienes que estar bromeando?» Emma colapsó en una risa. Juguetonamente le golpee en el brazo y ella fingió estar herida antes de acercarme a ella y besarme.

«Eres tan adorable» Se burla, besándome otra vez.

«Ciertamente no lo soy» Argumente.

«Oh si lo eres. Tenias que haberte visto la cara cuando dije "Mary Margaret", literalmente brincaste del asiento con disgusto y en shock» Se ríe, acercándome de nuevo.

«Si, bueno estaba medio dormida, y me sobresaltaste con tu absurda sugerencia»

«Como sea» Dice, girando sus ojos «Aun adorable»

Como cualquier otro beso, este comenzó lento. Mis manos en su cintura, las de ella en mi cabello. Ella succiona mi labio inferior y yo gimo con placer, puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios. Esta vez es mi turno y lentamente paso mi lengua sobre su labio inferior. Ella impaciente abre su boca e inmediatamente puedo sentir su lengua con la mía. La sensación es algo de lo que nunca me cansaría. Sus dedos agarran con mas fuerza mi cabello, y yo acerco su cuerpo mas al mio. Lentamente ella comienza a inclinarse hacia atrás en el sillón mientras yo la sigo, quedando parcialmente acostada sobre ella, sin embargo, aun bastante consiente de su barriga. Me aparto de sus labios y lentamente comienzo a dejar besos en su mandíbula y cuello. Cuando llego a su punto mas sensible succiono ávidamente lo que provoca un profundo gemido de Emma. El sonido es como musica para mis oídos mientras succiono otra vez antes de hacer mi camino hacia su oreja. Gentilmente beso y paso mi lengua por detrás de su oreja y siento su cuerpo retorcerse. Interesante. Agarro su lóbulo entre mis dientes y escucho otro suave gemido salir de sus labios. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de descubrir otras áreas sensibles, ella agarra mi rostro para encontrarme con el de ella, reclamando mis labios una vez mas, imposiblemente empujándome mas cerca. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su piel, así como las de ella en mi piel. Podía sentir sus manos deslizarse por debajo de mi camisa y comenzar a trazar la piel de mi espalda. Sus cálidas manos quemaban contra mi piel, y deje salir un gemido mientras ella succionaba fuerte en mi cuello. Eso seguro dejaría una marca. Mis manos encontraron su estomago y comenzaron a acariciar la pequeña barriga.

«Woah!» Ambas gritamos y nos sentamos abruptamente.

«Eso fue?»

«Sentiste eso?»

Ambas miramos hacia su estomago, ella colocó sus manos sobre el.

«Dio una patada!» Dijo, aun sin podérselo creer. Me miró aun con sorpresa, pero estaba radiante.

«Lo está haciendo de nuevo?» Pregunto. Ambas sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Miro mientras se sienta y espera, pero nada pasa.

«Nop» Responde triste.

«Mmmm. Tal vez el bebé estaba intentando decirnos que bajáramos la intensidad un poco» Sonreí tímida «Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy calientes» Se ríe, pero puedo decir que ninguna se arrepentía de lo que acaba de pasar. Si hay algo en lo que ambas nos arrepentimos es en que nos hayan interrumpido. Me inclino y coloco mi mano en su estomago, acariciándolo gentilmente. Nuevamente sentí una patada contra mi mano. Miro a Emma con sorpresa, y ella me mira con los ojos abiertos.

«Sentiste eso, cierto?»

«Mmmm» Respondo emocionada.

«Creo que le gustas al bebé» Sonríe, colocando su mano encima de la mía.

«Es eso o esta diciendo que deje de tocar a su mami» Me reí.

«Imposible. Sí es como su mami te va a amar» Sonríe, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

«Que dijiste?» Pregunto. Seguramente escuché mal, pero acaba de decir que me ama?

«Yo... Uh...» Balbucea.

* Toc Toc *

Un llamado a la puerta nos interrumpe y ambas nos miramos confundidas. Quien toca la puerta a esta hora de la noche? Emma me mira, sin palabras. Me levanto lentamente y camino hacia la puerta. Tocan nuevamente. Alguien esta impaciente. Llego a la puerta principal y abro un poco la puerta para encontrarme con un hombre en mi porche. Es un tipo promedio, un poco mas alto que yo, de cuerpo solido con mucha "barba de tres días"

«Puedo ayudarlo?» Pregunto confundida. Nunca había visto a este hombre en mi vida. Que estaba haciendo en mi porche a las 10 de la noche.

«Si, estoy buscando a Emma» Responde ásperamente.

«Puedo preguntar quien la busca?»

«Si, me llamo Neal. Soy su novio»


	14. Chapter 14

Emma

 _Escuche la cerradura hacer clic, y un sonido de zapatos arrastrándose mientras el caminaba dentro del apartamento. Estaba sentada en el sofá, esperándolo. Se suponía que el tenia que regresar hace 3 horas, pero una vez mas llegaba tarde. Aunque esta vez ya sabia el porque. Sabia que no era por el trabajo, o cualquier excusa que siempre inventaba. Esta vez no iba a caer en sus mentiras. Esta vez sabia la verdad._

 _«Em? Bebé?» Me llama mientras camina hacia la sala «Hey, lo siento por llegar tarde, el trabajo me atrasó» Comienza a explicar, inclinándose para besarme. Gire la cabeza y el mira con confusión «Cual es tu problema? Dije que lo sentía. No podía decirle que no al jefe, ya lo sabes»_

 _«Quien es Sarah?» Pregunte con mi rostro severo, aunque todo lo que quiero hacer es gritar y llorar y golpear esa estúpida mirada de suficiencia que tiene en el rostro. Su rostro cae un poco, pero rápidamente se recobra del shock y me mira con falsa confusión._

 _«Quien?» Pregunta simple._

 _«Sarah!» Dije, sacando su teléfono de mi bolsillo «Sarah quien te ha estado escribiendo todo el día llamándote sexy y dándote las gracias por el buen momento anoche y no puede esperar para verte esta noche!» Grité, levantándome y tirándole el teléfono. No lo atrapo y aterrizo en el suelo con un sonido sordo._

 _«Estas loca?!» Grita, recogiendo su teléfono para revisar los daños «No se que es Sarah! Tal vez es un numero equivocado? Por que tenias mi teléfono? No confías en mi?»_

 _«Confiar en ti?!» Grité perpleja «Como puedo confiar en ti ahora? Hay mas de una docena de mensajes entre los dos Neal! Hay pintura de labios en tu camisa de ayer y apestas a perfume» Limpie las lágrimas furiosa, mi voz ahora es temblorosa, pero no me voy a dejar vencer hasta que lo admita «Y por tu teléfono? Lo dejaste. Lo encontré y te lo iba a llevar al trabajo, pensando que podías necesitarlo... Dios! Soy tan estúpida!» Levanto mis manos al aire en frustracion._

 _«Emma, cariño» Dice suave, gentilmente agarrando mis brazos._

 _«No te atrevas a decirme así» Digo secamente, separándome de su agarre._

 _«Emma lo siento mucho» Giré mis ojos «Lo digo en serio. El trabajo ha estado estresante últimamente. El jefe me da trabajo extra y estoy muy estresado por el momento» Trató de razonar conmigo, pero de nuevo giré mis ojos. No voy a caer en eso. No lo voy a hacer «No quería que pasara. Estaba teniendo un mal día y ella estaba justo ahí. Lo siento mucho» Trata de abrazarme pero otra vez me aparto de el, tomando unos pasos de distancia._

 _«Y las otras veces? Dijiste que era un accidente, ella estaba allí, como sea. Pero que hay de las otras veces? Esos mensajes? Eso suena como mas de una vez!» Las lágrimas caen libremente por mi rostro ahora, y ni siquiera me molesto en esconderlas._

 _«Hoy terminé con ella. Por eso fue que me encontré con ella. Me di cuenta de que no valía la pena. Fui un estúpido y cometí un error! Soy humano. Cometí un error. No quiero que eso me cueste lo mas importante en mi vida! Por favor dime que no te perdí» Parecía asustado, y puedo sentir pena por el. Rápidamente trate de eliminar ese sentimiento de mi mente._

 _«Me engañaste...» Respondo tristemente, sentándome de nuevo en el sofá. El inmediatamente se sienta a mi lado y coloca su mano en mi hombro «No!» Grité, alejándome del sofá._

 _«Emma» Miro hacia otro lado no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos «Te amo. Te amo mas que cualquier persona. Tu estas aquí para mi. Mi verdadero amor, el amor de mi vida. Sé que cometí un error, y me arrepentiré de eso por el resto de mi vida... pero por favor, por favor dime que no hemos terminado. No puedo vivir un día sin ti. Eres mi todo, mi alma gemela. Estamos destinados a estar juntos» Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por mi rostro, pero esta vez no con rabia. Cometió un error, como todos. Lo amo. Él es la única persona que tengo en el mundo. Y estoy dispuesta a renunciar a eso porque cometió un error? Él lo lamenta, me ama... tal vez podamos olvidar esto?_

 _«Emma?» Susurra suavemente, vacila colocando su mano en mi muslo. Instintivamente mi mano encuentra la suya y nuestros dedos se entrelazan «Lo siento mucho Emma, lo siento mucho» Susurra en mi cuello mientras comienza a depositar besos en mi clavícula y en la mandíbula. Llega a mis labios y le regreso el beso. Mi mente me dice que pare, que no confié en el, pero mi corazón? Mi corazón me dice lo mucho que el me ama, lo mucho que lo amo. Mi corazón ganó, y eventualmente ya me llevaba a la habitación, nuestros labios nunca se separaron._

 _Al día siguiente me desperté y se había ido._

… _..._

 _«_ Emma! _»_ Escuché a Regina llamarme. Me levanté, aun impresionada de que casi le dije a Regina que la amaba. Realmente dije eso? Lo dije en serio? La amo? Quiero decir, creo que si, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella. Cuando pienso en mi futuro ahora. La veo a ella en el, criando mi hijo... nuestro hijo.

«Hey! No te he dado permiso para que entres a mi casa. Espera afuera» Oigo a Regina decir severa. Hay nerviosismo en su tono de voz, asustada incluso «Emma!» Me llama de nuevo

Giré en la esquina hacia la entrada y me detuve muerta en mi camino cuando veo quien es.

«Neal?» Pregunté en shock «Que diablos estas haciendo aquí? Como me encontraste?» Comienzo a caminar hacia ellos y me detengo entre los dos.

«Tu casero dijo que empacaste tus cosas y las enviaste a un lugar llamado Storybrooke. Es un pueblo pequeño Emma, no tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte» Sonríe, caminando un par de pasos dentro de la casa y parándose en frente de mi «Te quiero devuelta cariño. Quiero que seamos una familia» Me sonríe, antes de mirar rápidamente a Regina.

«Primero que nada, perdiste el derecho de llamarme "cariño" hace mucho tiempo Neal, y segundo, nosotros nunca seremos una familia, ya me lo demostraste muchas veces»

«Oh vamos Emma. Soy un hombre cambiado» Regina y yo tosimos a eso «De verdad! Quiero decir, tienes que perdonarme por estar un poquito es shock con la noticia. Dejaste la ciudad y después me llamas diciéndome que estas embarazada, como pretendías que actuara?»

«Me fui de la ciudad porque me engañaste imbécil arrogante! Me engañaste, me rogaste que no te dejara y me dijiste que estábamos "destinados a estar juntos" y me dejaste! Me desperté al día siguiente y te habías ido! Me fui porque ya no iba a soportar mas tus miserables mentiras! Y cuando una mujer, a quien se supone que amas, te llama y te dice que esta embarazada, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedes decirle que no te importa y luego cuelgas! Como piensas que me sentí? Huh? Me tuve que mudar porque no podía soportar verte. Descubrí que estaba embarazada y la única persona que debió de ayudarme básicamente me dijo que me perdiera! No puedo huir de esto Neal! No tengo elección. Pero esto?» Hice señas entre los dos «Aquí si tengo elección, y escojo que no vuelvas a entrar en mi vida. Y estoy segura como el infierno que no voy a dejar que seas parte de la vida de mi bebé tampoco» Puedo sentir como tiemblo del dolor, rabia, traición, todo. Siento el frío toque de la mano de Regina en la mía mientras la aprieta un poco.

«Vamos Emma...» Dice Neal, bajando un poco la cabeza y mirándome. Esa mirada usualmente hubiese funcionado, pero ya no soy la misma mujer ahora. No voy a caer en eso de nuevo.

«No» Digo firme, empujándolo con mi mano hacia atrás, hacia la puerta «Esta vez soy yo la que te dejo ir» Le doy un ultimo empujón y se tambalea «Adiós Neal» Digo, mirándolo. Girándome cierro la puerta y le paso el seguro.

«No me voy a rendir tan fácil Emma! Ese también es mi bebé!» Grita a través de la puerta. Sus palabras me golpean, y me encuentro teniendo dificultad para respirar, nada mas pensar que ese hombre va a tener algo con mi bebé completamente me horrorizo. Me volteo para mirar a Regina. Se ve molesta, aun mas molesta de lo que la he visto antes, mientras ve por la ventana a Neal. Lentamente gira su cabeza para verme, y la rabia se desvanece una vez que mira mis ojos. Rápidamente se abalanza sobre mi y me sostiene cerca.

«Que vamos a hacer?» Lloro.

«No lo se» Admite, acariciando mi espalda suavemente «Pero el no va a acercarse a tu bebé. Lo prometo»


	15. Chapter 15

Regina

Neal ha estado en Storybrooke hace una semana ya, y no hay nada, técnicamente, que pueda hacer al respecto. "Técnicamente" no ha hecho nada mal, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer como Alcaldesa para que se vaya. Incluso intenté involucrar al sheriff pero el solo reitero lo que ya sabía. Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y eso aparentemente era quedarse aquí y hacer nuestras vidas un infierno. Supongo que no es tan malo como podría ser. Lo hemos estado ignorando, yendo a lugares y haciendo cosas en donde sabíamos que no lo veríamos. Emma esta constantemente al borde, siempre con miedo de que él va a estar allí, tratando de hablar con ella de nuevo. No importa cuantas veces ella diga que no, que no quiere estar con él, ser una familia, el no se rinde. La primera vez que lo vimos después de que fuese a mi casa fue a la mañana siguiente en Granny's.

«Emma! Regina!» Ruby nos llamo desde el otro lado de la cafetería, corriendo para encontrarse con nosotras «Hey, así que está este hombre quedándose aquí, que dice que es tu novio?» Pregunta confusa, viendo entre las dos, y el modo en que tenemos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

«Qu... Que?» Emma tartamudeaba, inmediatamente se puso un poco pálida.

«Si, eso fue lo que dijo. Lo recuerdo porque pensé que era extraño, ya sabes, tu que estas...um...uh con Regina»

«Es mi ex...» Emma lo dijo con la mandíbula tensa, mirando alrededor de la cafetería tratando de encontrarlo.

«Oh, no esta aquí, se fue a caminar» Ruby veía a Emma de arriba a abajo, con el ceño fruncido en confusión «Espera, el es... es el padre?» Pregunta sin creérselo.

«Él nunca va a ser el padre de este bebé» Respondió molesta antes de arrastrarme hacia unos asientos en la esquina.

Me tomó casi una hora calmarla. Obviamente no esperábamos que Neal se apartara solo porque Emma se lo dijo, pero nunca hubiésemos adivinado que él en realidad se quedara en Storybrooke.

«Tienes que estar bromeando» Miré la cara de Emma mientras sus facciones demostraban rabia mientras ella miraba sobre mi hombro hacia la puerta. Gire y vi a Neal entrar a la cafetería. Su rostro se ilumino cuando nos vio y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra mesa. Emma se quedó congelada en el asiento. No sabia que hacer. Cuando Neal llego a nuestra mesa, me ignoró completamente, en una manera bastante obvia. No es que me importe.

«Te compre esto» Dijo, sonriendole a Emma y entregándole el ramo de flores. Podía ver a Ruby en la parte de atrás, mirando, esperando por lo que iba a pasar. Yo realmente no tenia ni idea tampoco. De repente Emma se levantó. Por la mirada en su cara pensé que iba a golpearlo, desafortunadamente, pasó delante de él hacia la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Neal y yo la seguimos inmediatamente. Ella caminaba de aquí para allá, algo que descubrí que hace cuando está intentando pensar.

«Emma?» Pregunto en calma. Me mira y sonríe un poco, después fulminó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Neal también la había seguido.

«Regina, puedo hablar con Neal por favor. A solas?» Estaba determinada, y esto era algo que tenia que hacer por si misma. Ella lo sabia, yo lo sabia, así que simplemente asentí y comencé a salir. Neal pasó por mi lado "accidentalmente" golpeándome, y ofreciéndome una sonrisa diabólica. Lo que daría por borrarle esa expresión de la cara con una bofetada. Él cerro la puerta detrás de mi y quedé parada contra la pared, esperando, y tratando de oír lo que estaba pasando. Antes de que supiera, Ruby estaba al lado mio, apretando mi mano fuerte. La miré, confusa, pero agradecida.

«Mira, no sé exactamente lo que esta pasando... pero no tienes que preocuparte» Dijo, y apretó mi mano tranquilizadoramente.

«Como lo sabes? Quiero decir... y sí cambia de parecer Ruby... y sí lo escoge a él?» Pregunto silenciosa, mirando hacia el piso.

«No lo hará»

«Pero como lo sabes Ruby?» Estaba dejando que se viera mi vulnerabilidad, pero necesitaba conocer la respuesta.

«Porque veo la forma en que te mira» Dijo simple. Se quedó conmigo mientras esperaba. No estaba segura de quien se encargaba de la cafetería. en ese momento, a lo mejor su abuela, pero no me importaba, era bueno tenerla aquí conmigo. No podía oír mucho. De vez en cuando entendía un "Tu me engañaste" o "Emma por favor nosotros nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, tu y yo, no ella!", pero todo lo demás eran voces apagadas.

Neal salió primero. Pasó delante de mi y salio de la cafetería. Unos segundo después me gire para ver a Emma inclinada contra la puerta, mirándome con una sonrisa falsa y ojos tristes.

«No se va a dar por vencido» Susurro, la voz le temblaba, casi rota.

Ese día decidimos ignorarlo. Hacer los mejor para evitarlo a toda costa y teniendo esperanzas de que entendiera el mensaje que no lo queremos en la vida de Emma o en la del bebé. Pretendíamos que él no existía; caminábamos sin notar su presencia. Infantil, lo se, pero era lo único que podía pensar, y después de varios días parecía que había entendido el mensaje. Al menos eso fue lo que pensamos.

…...

* Bang bang bang *

El ruido me despertó de repente, asustándome de mi sueño. Emma también estaba levantada y parada mirando por la ventana. Agarré mi bata y caminé hacia ella. Ella sintió mi movimiento y hablo con los dientes apretados.

«Es Neal» Su cara una vez mas mojada con lágrimas. Estaba cansada de verla llorar tan seguido. Me rompe el corazón cada vez verla en tanto dolor. Me giré y hice mi camino afuera de la habitación y hacia las escaleras. Podía oír a Emma llamándome, y pronto estaba detrás de mi.

«Regina déjalo! Dijimos que lo ignoraríamos» Se quejó, haciendo que me girara.

«Bueno lo siento Emma, pero eso no funcionó cierto? No importa las circunstancias, el no tiene derecho de venir a MI casa y hacer todo este ruido a las 2 de la mañana!»Continué bajando las escaleras y encendí las luces del porche, abriendo la puerta principal «Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?!» Grité, caminando a través del jardín hacia donde él estaba tirando los adornos del jardín y las manzanas ahora estaban tiradas en el césped.

«Esssscuche... Alcaldesa» Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, tambaleándose hacia mi.

«Cálmate Neal. Estas ebrio. Vete a casa. No perteneces aquí» Dijo Emma detrás de mi «Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?» Neal simplemente levantó una mano para callar a Emma, y continuo hacia a mi, con su dedo extendido.

«No voy... a dejar que la apartes de mi» Se tambaleo, me empuja con fuerza en el hombro. Lo empujé fuerte, casi tumbándolo pero supo reganar el equilibrio.

«Ahora escucha Neal. No la estoy apartando de ti. Ella no es tuya! Nunca lo fue! Ella te amó y tu la dejaste. No estuviste ahí cuando ella mas te necesitaba, fui yo! He estado en cada paso del camino! No te la puedo quitar porque nunca fue tuya Neal» Continué caminando hacia el, mirándolo. Con cada paso que yo daba, el daba uno hacia atrás, hasta que se encontró con la espalda contra mi árbol de manzanas. Casi parecía asustado, y no pude evitar sonreír con lo patético que era. De repente su expresión cambio.

«Que? Y ella es tuya? Yo puedo cuidar de ella! Ese bebé necesita un papá; Emma necesita un hombre que la cuide. Ese bebé no es tuyo, no tienes derecho sobre el, sobre ninguno de los dos, así que deja de actuar como si fueras parte de esto! Esta es MI familia, no la tuya! Tu eres nada! Tu significas nada! Emma te va a usar hasta el día en el que no te necesite mas. Ella se dará cuenta que necesita mas en la vida que una mujer que...»

«Cállate!» Escuché a Emma gritar, esta vez fue ella la que empujo a Neal. Yo limpie rápidamente la lágrima que se escapó de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla, negándome a que alguien se diera cuenta como sus palabras me afectaron «No te atrevas a hablarle así! No tienes ni idea de lo que ha hecho por mi! Lo que ella significa para mi!»

«Esto es entre ella y yo. Esto no te incumbe» Dijo él , empujando rudamente a Emma. Lo miré por un segundo. Esto no era por ella? Todo esto no era sobre Emma? Ahora lo comprendí.

«El tiene razón Emma. Esto ya no es sobre ti. Esto ya no es sobre el bebé tampoco. Cierto Neal?» Pregunto, dándome cuenta de sus palabras, sobre lo que es exactamente «Esto es sobre su orgullo, su hombría. Que clase de hombre seria si te pierde por una mujer? Una mujer la mitad de su contextura? Una mujer que, si la escogen, puede aparentemente cuidar de su familia mejor de lo que él puede? No muy hombre diría yo...»

Eso lo hizo, lo empuje sobre el borde. Él se lanzó hacia mi, brazos y piernas tratan de golpearme, tambaleándose por su intoxicación, pero su intención era clara. De repente Emma estaba entre nosotros dos, tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás. El seguía gritandome, gritándole a ella, empujándola, pero ella siempre regresaba, tratando de calmarlo. Luego de repente con su codo le pegó a Emma en la mandíbula y ella cayo en el piso. Finalmente libre de su agarre, Neal continuó caminado hacia mi, sin saber lo que había hecho. Grité por Emma, lo empujé y me agaché al lado de ella. Ella gemía, y agarraba su boca, sangre caía por su barbilla.

«Oh Dios Emma. Déjame ver, esta bien, estas bien» Lloré, tratando de descifrar el daño exacto en su mandíbula. Su boca estaba sangrienta, pero parecía que no tenia roto nada por el sonido de todas las groserías que estaba balbuceando.

«Emma? Estas bien? Oh Dios que he hecho? Emma?» Se arrodilló al lado mio, tratando de evaluar a Emma, y disculparse, pero lo empujé.

«No la toques!» Hervía de la rabia, levantándome para encararlo «Como pudiste hacerle eso a ella?! Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba herida! Estabas tan preocupado por tu orgullo para ver lo que en realidad importa. Emma y el bebé. Ellos son todo lo que importa. Renunciaría a cualquier cosa por ellos, todo por ellos. Siquiera los quieres Neal? O es realmente sobre el orgullo? Porque todo lo que haces es herirlos» Digo severa.

«Por supuesto que los quiero. No quiero herirlos. Quiero que sean felices» Dice, mirando a Emma triste, una pizca de sinceridad en sus ojos.

Emma lentamente se levanta y se voltea hacia el.

«Soy feliz Neal, con Regina. Nunca he estado tan feliz antes. Quieres que sea feliz? Quieres ser hombre por una vez? Haz lo correcto y déjanos en paz. No perteneces aquí. No pertenecemos juntos, en lo profundo lo sabes. No ha sido correcto lo de nosotros por mucho tiempo»

«Lo siento Emma» Susurra, mirando hacia sus pies

«Sé que lo sientes. Pero tienes que dejarnos solas. Tu no quieres un bebé Neal. Tu amas tu libertad, esta no es la vida que quieres» Dice Emma, lentamente moviéndose hacia el y colocando su mano en su brazo. El la mira.

«Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? No regresare si cambias de opinión. Quieres quedarte aquí, con ella?» Pregunta, mirándome rápidamente antes de volver la mirada hacia Emma.

«La amo Neal» Mi corazón se saltó un latido con esas palabras. Me ama? No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi boca. No creo haber estado tan feliz en mi vida antes, a pesar de la situación en la que estamos actualmente, y la forma en la que lo dijo, pero este era el mejor momento de mi vida «La amo» Repitió, girándose y mirándome esta vez, alejándose de Neal y tomando mi mano. Me sonríe, y las mariposas en mi estomago se volvieron locas. Miré hacia donde estaba Neal y vi dolor en sus ojos, pero también una pizca de alivio.

«Bien» Dijo «Sí eso es lo que realmente quieres, me iré» Se giró y comenzó a caminar a través del jardín. Emma soltó mi mano y corrió tras de él. Mi corazón se detuvo. Cambió de parecer? El pensamiento de el yéndose la asustó como para quererlo de vuelta? Ella se detuvo en frente de el y lo abrazó, antes de dejarlo ir y caminar hacia a mi y tomar mi mano de nuevo y conducirnos hacia la casa. Suspiré en alivio, y todo mi cuerpo se relajó con el toque de su mano en la mía.

«No creo que vaya a regresar otra vez» Dijo con alivio una vez que estuvimos adentro. Solo asentí en respuesta y comencé a hacer mi camino hacia la cama. Una vez debajo de las sabanas sentí a Emma abrazarme por detrás «Sabes el estaba equivocado»

«Mmmm?» Dije, aun demasiado contenta con la posición y el pensamiento de que Neal ya no iba a regresar.

«Neal, el esta equivocado cuando dijo que no eras nada para el bebé y para mi» Me gire en sus brazos y la mire «Tu no eres nada. Te amo, este bebé te ama, y quiero que seamos una familia. Quiero que seas la mamá de este bebé. Quiero decir, sí eso es lo que quieres?» Pregunta, mirándome amorosa. Sentí otra lágrima escapar de mis ojos, me incline para besarla.

«Quiero eso. Nos quiero. Lo quiero mas que nada»


	16. Chapter 16

**Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios :)**

Emma

Hoy tenia que salir perfecto. Tenia. Nada, y me refiero nada puede salir mal. He estado planeando esto desde hace tiempo ya, desde el día que Regina dijo que quería que fuésemos una familia. Todo estaba organizado, No podía arruinarlo. Incluso ensayé un discurso, pero conociéndome se me olvidaría y probablemente terminaría llorando o diciendo algo estúpido. Esta era una de las cosas mas importantes que haría alguna vez. Puede que no sea tan importante para algunas personas, pero para mi significaba todo, y era algo que tenia que hacer. No podía esperar mas.

Estaba usando el vestido que Regina escogió para mi. A los 7 meses de embarazo me quedaba perfectamente, y nunca lo admitiré delante de Regina, pero en realidad me gustaba el vestido.

«Buenos días bebé, te amo» Dios, nunca me cansare de escucharla decir esas palabras. Hacen que mi corazón se salte un latido cada vez que lo dice. Me volteo mientras Regina hace su camino hacia la cocina, coloco mi taza abajo hacia un lado y camino unos pasos hacia ella. Me sonríe y cuando me inclino a besarla ella baja su cabeza y besa mi barriga «Si bebé. Te amo mucho» Coloco mis manos en mis caderas y me enfado silenciosa, mirando como Regina le da toda su atención al pequeño humano dentro de mi barriga. Besa mi barriga una vez mas antes de mirarme astutamente, sonriéndome «Oh hola Emma» dice, levantándose y caminando hacia la cafetera. Me quedé allí, la boca abierta, desconcertada mientras comienza a preparar su café matutino.

«Uh Regina?» Pregunto, yendo y deteniéndome al lado de ella.

«Mm?» Responde, ocupándose de limpiar, la barra ya limpia.

«No crees que estas olvidando algo?» Pregunto, señalándome. Ella apenas me levanta una ceja, pensando mucho. Me quedé allí en shock. Todas las mañanas bajo primero que ella y comienzo a prepara el desayuno. Regina baja después, me da un beso de buenos días, y luego va y se hace su café. Todas las mañanas es lo mismo, no hay manera de que se le haya olvidado. Es la parte mas importante del día!

«Lo hice querida?» Sonríe satisfecha, no siendo capaz de esconder su sonrisa. Se inclina y me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja «Buenos días mi amor» Susurra antes de besarme suavemente. Cuando se separa. La detengo haciéndole señas con mi mano de que necesita seguir. Al principio me ve confusa, después ríe y me besa gentilmente una vez mas «Te amo»

«Gracias» Digo caminando hacia la mesa de la cocina con mi zumo y me siento en la silla «Yo también te amo»

«Así que, que piensas hacer hoy? Vas a algún lado? Estas usando tu vestido, una ocasión especial?» Pregunta, gentilmente acariciando mi brazo mientras se sienta a mi lado.

«Bueno estaba pensando que podríamos salir a almorzar? Hice una reservación» Digo despreocupada, tratando de permanecer en calma y no dejando que sepa que lo he planeado.

«Hiciste una reservación? Querida, dudo mucho que Granny's tenga tanta gente, a no ser que pase un bus con turistas» Pregunta, girándose para verme un poco confusa.

«No es en Granny's» Inclina un poco su cabeza, sintiéndose mas intrigada con los planes de hoy.

«Oh? Adonde vamos entonces, dado que dijiste que Granny's es el único restaurante decente en Storybrooke?»

«Es una sorpresa» Digo sonriendo, antes de salir rápidamente de la cocina antes de estropear mis planes.

…...

A medio camino supo hacia donde nos dirigimos.

«Emma? Vamos a "Once Upon A Coffee"?» Lo preguntó como 20 minutos después de que salimos de Storybrooke. Soy una terrible mentirosa, y por como se veía mi rostro supo que era verdad. A pesar de todo, no iba a dejar que eso arruinara mis planes. Debí de haber sabido que era muy fácil saber hacia donde íbamos. Una vez que sentí que había parado de mirarme, giré la cabeza para verla. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de emoción, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, estacioné una calle mas abajo de la cafetería y comenzamos a caminar. Tan pronto como salí del auto y vi la cafetería en la distancia comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Y sí dice que no? Y sí ella no quiere esto? Y sí esto era muy rápido y la asusto? Podía sentir las palmas de mis manos comenzando a sudar, y como Regina intentó agarrarme una, rápidamente envolví un brazo alrededor de ella. Hubiese sabido que algo pasa si hubiese agarrado mi mano.

Regina hablaba feliz mientras caminamos, completamente ignorante del ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo por dentro. Necesitaba calmarme, todo iba a estar bien. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Regina; estaba demasiado enfocada en llegar a la cafetería, y hacer esto.

«Emma, acaso me estas escuchando?» Regina preguntó una vez que llegamos a la esquina.

«Que? Si, lo siento, estoy un poquito distraída» Me mira con inquietud, inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda como siempre hace cuando esta intentando saber lo que pienso «Tengo mucha hambre» Le respondo rápidamente, casi cruzando la calle.

«Emma!» Grita, rápidamente agarrando mi mano y empujándome hacia atrás mientras pasaba un camión justo por donde estaba parada.

«Lo- lo siento» Balbuceo, mientras ella me sostiene. Ella coloca sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

«Cariño, que pasa?» Busca en mis ojos por cualquier justificación sobre lo que estoy pensando pero trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que puedo.

«Nada... Solo tengo...»

«Hambre... cierto» Termina ella, tomando mi mano y mirando la calle antes de cruzar.

…...

Después de hacerle saber al mesero que estábamos allí, nos guío hacia nuestro asiento.

«Nuestra mesa!» Regina chilló cuando caminábamos hacia nuestros asientos usuales.

«Sip. Especialmente reservada» Sonrío mientras nos sentamos, el mesero desapareció y apareció con unas malteadas de chocolate y fresa. Ella me levanta una ceja, parece sorprendida. «Malteadas» Digo nerviosa «Como las que derramaron sobre mi la primera vez que nos conocimos. Te acuerdas?»

«Por supuesto que lo recuerdo» Me devuelve la sonrisa, alcanzando mi mano sobre la mesa «Estabas tan nerviosa ese día, era adorable» Aprieto su mano antes de alcanzar mi malteada y tomar un largo trago antes de ahogarme por tomarla muy rápido. Tosí y escupí la bebida. Regina rápidamente me tiende una servilleta y le hace señas al mesero para que me traiga un vaso de agua. Tomo cuidadosamente pequeños tragos de agua, sintiendo como me pongo roja de la pena y el pánico de ahogarme.

«Emma, que pasa contigo hoy?» Pregunta severa. Sé por su tono de voz, y la mirada en su rostro que es tiempo de hacerlo.

«Regina, te traje aquí por una razón» Aclaré mi garganta y tomé otro cuidadoso trago de agua, instantáneamente sintiendo las palmas comenzando a sudar otra vez. Miro hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos y encuentro curiosidad en sus facciones «Necesito preguntarte algo»

«Oh, Emma...» Comienza, poniéndose aun mas nerviosa que yo, incluso un poco asustada. Allí fue que comprendí lo que ella pensaba que le iba a preguntar.

«Oh! No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio Regina» Veo como visiblemente se relaja, y ambas reímos un poco. Aunque ella parece aliviada no pude evitar ver un poco de decepción «Quiero decir, no es que no lo haya pensado, de verdad que si... solo que... no creo que aun estemos allí»

«Lo se. Te amo» Me asegura. Ambas inhalamos profundamente «Que es lo que ibas a preguntar querida?»

«Ok. Bueno la cosa es que te amo, y quiero estar contigo y que seas la mamá de este bebé» Digo, colocando mi mano en mi estomago «Después de que Neal se fue, comencé a pensar. Sí algo me llegara a pasar, no quiero que el bebé se vaya con el. Quiero que tu lo tengas. Tu eres la mamá del bebé»

«Emma, nada te va a pasar» Dice gentil, inclinándose y tomando mi mano nuevamente.

«No sabes eso. Casi muero 2 veces hoy! Primero el camión y luego me ahogue hasta la muerte! No tenemos ni idea de lo que pasara» Se ríe ligeramente y aprieta mi mano.

«Estabas distraída, le pasa a cualquiera... y estas exagerando un poco con la ahogada querida» Sonríe, pero asiente con su cabeza para que continué.

«Lo se... pero solo digo. No quiero que este bebé crezca con alguien mas. Así que fui con un abogado» Suelto su mano y me giro para tomar los documentos de mi cartera.

«Emma...»

«No Regina, esto es importante. Necesito que esto sea legal, necesito que esto sea real» Digo, colocando los documentos en la mesa «Oficialmente no puedes adoptar al bebé sino hasta después de que nazca, pero esto es mi testamento. Dice que si algo me pasa, tu tendrás su custodia. Solo necesito que lo firmes» Regina toma el documento y lo lee, antes de colocarlo abajo de nuevo y caminar hacia mi lado de la mesa. Se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos en las suyas.

«Por que esto es tan importante Emma? No necesito un papel que diga que este bebé es mio. Si tu dices que somos una familia y que soy la mamá del bebé, eso es todo lo que necesito. Nada te va a pasar. No lo voy a permitir. Podemos lidiar con la parte legal de esto después sí lo necesitáramos»

«Regina, por favor. Solo necesito saber que este bebé va a tener a alguien que lo ame sí algo me llega a pasar. Neal me probó que no le importa este niño. No puedo lidiar con el pensamiento de que por "tecnicismo" este niño puede terminar con alguien que no lo quiere. He estado allí Regina, crecí en hogares en donde no me querían. No puedo dejar que mi bebé pase por lo mismo. Este bebé te necesita Regina. Necesito que hagas esto. Por favor?»

Sin decir una palabra se inclina y me besa, me besa de verdad. Puedo sentir su amor, emoción y pasión que me muestra a través del beso y yo le devuelvo lo mismo. Cuando nos separamos, ella delicadamente limpia las lágrimas que se escaparon y aterrizaron en mis mejillas, antes de girarse hacia la mesa y firmar con su nombre la parte inferior del testamento.


	17. Chapter 17

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente :P lamento decirles que esta historia ya se acaba :( después de este capitulo quedan 2 solamente :(**

Regina

Cae una tormenta afuera. La lluvia es tan intensa que apenas puedo ver por el parabrisas. Odio conducir con lluvia, y odio conducir en la obscuridad, y por tener que quedarme en el trabajo hasta tarde terminando el papeleo ahora estoy conduciendo en medio de una tormenta de noche. Es terrible. Con suerte de que no he golpeado nada y me he quedado en la carretera. Es mi ultimo día hoy por unas semanas. He estado entrenando a Belle este ultimo mes sobre como "Actuar como Alcaldesa" mientras yo me tomo un tiempo libre. Solo queda una semana para que Emma de a luz y no quiero perderme nada por culpa del trabajo. Una vez que el bebé nazca voy a pasar unas semanas en casa para quedarme con Emma y el bebé. Emma se ha vuelto loca sobre lo que pasara cuando el bebé finalmente llegue, esta asustada porque piensa que no va a saber que hacer. Cuando sugerí que tal vez podría tomarme unas semanas y quedarme en casa con ella por un tiempo ella inmediatamente se relajó y no se ha asustada desde entonces. Era algo que siempre había soñado, desde el día que Emma me dijo que fuera la mamá del bebé, yo en casa con Emma y cuidando de nuestro hijo o hija. Tenia miedo de preguntarle, insegura sobre si era algo que estaría bien, o incluso algo que ella quería que hiciera, pero cuando dijo que si, y lo feliz que se puso solo de pensar en mi estando allí con ella en esas primeras semanas... bueno hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Así que por eso he estado entrenando a Belle. Fuera de todos en el pueblo creo que ella es la mas capacitada para el trabajo, y la única en la que confío para hacer las cosas bien. También ayuda que ella este en el consejo, ella y yo tenemos ideas muy similares sobre lo que queremos con respecto al pueblo y sus habitantes. Una de las razones mas importantes por la que escogí a Belle como sustituta es porque si dejaba que el consejo o incluso el pueblo decidiera, no hay duda de que hubiesen escogido a David o Mary Margaret Nolan, y no hay manera en el infierno que dejara que eso pasara.

He estado escribiendo todo lo que pienso que Belle va a necesitar cuando ya no este, listas sobre lo que se necesita hacer, citas que se necesitan consolidar y los números de personas a los que necesita llamar. La llame una vez que la electricidad se fue en el edificio, confiando en que le enseñe todo lo que necesita saber.

La mitad del pueblo estaba a oscuras, la tormenta causo un apagón. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y acurrucarme frente a la chimenea con Emma. Mientras me acercaba a la casa, las luces de algunas casas aun estaban encendidas, y podía ver el brillo de las luces en mi casa al final de la calle. Estoy agradecida de que aun tengamos electricidad y Emma no esta sola en la casa con un apagón. Mientras llego a la entrada y apago las luces del auto, estoy rodeada con la oscuridad. Rápidamente mire hacia la casa y luego a la calle vacía detrás de mi. Oscuridad. Suspiro en frustración mientras agarro mi cartera, enciendo la luz de mi teléfono y camino rápido hacia la puerta principal. Después de varios intentos finalmente abro la puerta y entro rápidamente, sacudiéndome un poco y colgando mi abrigo. Mi cabello esta hecho un desastre, y el final de mis pantalones están mojados.

«Regina eres tu?» Escucho a Emma llamar desde donde sospecho es la cocina. Ella ha estado comiendo mucho últimamente, y no hay duda de que no podía esperar a que yo llegara a casa para hacer la cena.

«Si mi amor soy yo. Estas en la cocina?» Le digo mientras camino hacia allí

«Si...» Responde suave. Hay algo diferente en su voz. Enciendo la luz en la cocina y la veo parada allí en el medio de la cocina, sosteniendo una fuente de horno. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle que estaba haciendo, comenzó a explicar «Ok, realmente ansiaba comer macarrones con queso, y recordé que habías dicho que nunca lo habías comido antes, y como regresabas tarde a casa pensé que podía hacerlo para la cena así tu no tenias que cocinar, porque asumí que estarías cansada ya que tuviste un largo día, bueno realmente unas largas semanas entre entrenar a Belle y todo para poder tener las semanas libre para estar conmigo y con el bebé, y si, así que pensé en hacer la cena y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, de verdad que si, no había quemado o sobre cocinado la pasta ni nada y ni siquiera me corte con el rallador, ya sabes estaba realmente impresionada conmigo misma pero luego encendí el horno para colocarlo dentro y luego la electricidad se fue y no se que fue lo que hice ni siquiera presione nada o hice algo y se fue la luz. Juro que no hice nada» Inhala profundamente y me mira excusándose. Era adorable cuando balbuceaba, incluso mas pensando que ella había causado el apagón. con sus habilidades culinarias mas que la tormenta masiva que caía afuera.

«Emma, mira afuera. Estamos en medio de una tormenta, todo el pueblo esta en la oscuridad» Reí mientras ella mira hacia afuera y su expresión cambia a una de realización.

«Sabia que no había hecho nada! Realmente lo estaba haciendo bien Regina» Me sonríe, claramente impresionada con su propio logro, y por no ser la causa del apagón.

«No lo dudo» Digo, mirando la fuente con los macarrones con queso «Se ve increíble»

«Si... seria mas increíble sí lo pudiese meter en el horno y pudiéramos comerlo» Dice triste, colocando la fuente a un lado.

«No podemos comerlo aun? La pasta esta cocida cierto?» Digo alcanzando la fuente y tomando una pieza de pasta.

«No!» Grita, quitando la pasta de mi mano antes de que la probara «No puedes comerla aun! Nunca lo has probado, tu primer bocado no puede ser cuando esta mitad hecho. Tu primer bocado tiene que ser después de que estuviese en el horno. Confía en mi; es la única manera de comerlo» Levanto mis manos rindiéndome y ambas reímos.

«Ok, lo ponemos en el refrigerador hasta que regrese la electricidad» Agarro la fuente y rápidamente abro el refrigerador y coloco dentro, intentando que no salga mucho frío posible. Quien sabe cuando la electricidad vuelve? «Toma» Digo mientras le paso a Emma mi teléfono «Busca algo de comer en el armario. Iré a buscar algunas velas y cerillas para encender la chimenea en la sala»

Me guío sintiendo las paredes y hago mi camino hacia la entrada «Ow» Balbucee, mientras choqué con el armario en el pasillo. Hurgando a través de los cajones cuando finalmente siento una pequeña antorcha y me dirigí hacia el estudio. Una vez que encontré las velas, cerillas y encendí la chimenea, me dirigí hacia la cocina donde encontré a Emma con unos emparedados y unas cajitas de zumo.

«La cena esta servida Madame» Me sonríe descaradamente señalando la bandeja con comida. Encendí un par de velas y las coloque alrededor de la cocina antes de dirigirnos hacia la sala. Nos sentamos frente al fuego en el piso, la comida en frente de nosotras. Emma toma un bocado de su emparedado mientras yo tomo uno, no puedo evitar notar que me mira fijamente, esperando.

«Que?» Pregunto, mirándola sospechosa. Ella apenas sacuda su cabeza, tratando de esconder su sonrisa tomando otro bocado de su emparedado. Tomo una mitad y le devuelvo la mirada. Mientras levanto el emparedado hacia mi boca y tomo el primer bocado me di cuenta de lo que Emma estaba esperando. Suspiro ruidosamente, después de saborear lo que había en el emparedado «Nutella... de verdad Emma?» Digo, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras Emma ríe suavemente. Giro mis ojos y tomo otro bocado. Nadie mas se habría atrevido a darme de comer un emparedado de chocolate, y nunca comería un emparedado de chocolate sí alguien mas me lo hubiese ofrecido. Supongo que por eso encajamos tan perfectamente.

«Esta bueno verdad?» Sonríe mientras tomo la otra mitad del emparedado.

«Es chocolate querida, por supuesto que sabe bien. Aunque eso no quiere decir que lo apruebo. Es de lejos la comida mas insana que he comido» Ella solo se ríe y me pasa la cajita de zumo.

Después de cenar nos acurrucamos frente al fuego, escuchando las canciones de mi teléfono. El momento es perfecto. Teniéndola en mis brazos, no podría pedir algo mas.

«Regina?» Susurro Emma.

«Mmm?»

«Podemos intentar algo?» Pregunta, sentándose y mirándome. No tengo ni idea sobre lo que va a preguntar. Que quería intentar?

«Que es?» Pregunto curiosa.

«Umm... bueno estaba viendo en internet hace un par de días, ya sabes... estaba curiosa...» Balbucea, mirándose las manos. Ok, ahora estoy un poco nerviosa «Bueno están estos cuentos sobre como predecir el sexo de tu bebé... pensé que tal vez podríamos intentar uno?» Pregunta mirándome. Sonrío y la beso suavemente.

«Por supuesto» Respondo feliz. No hay ningún daño en tener un poco de diversión «Que necesitamos hacer?»

La prueba requería un mechón de cabello de Emma y un anillo de bodas, que por supuesto no teníamos, pero lo hicimos con uno de mis anillos. Usando el cabello como una cuerda, tenia que sostener el anillo sobre su barriga, y luego esperar para ver hacia que dirección el anillo se movía. Sostuve el anillo sobre su barriga y espere. Lentamente, el anillo comenzó a moverse en pequeños círculos.

«Que significa un circulo?» Pregunto curiosa, nunca alejando mis ojos del anillo.

«Umm... creo que significa que es un varón» Responde tímida «Creo»

«Crees?» Río «Ok, bueno entonces podría ser un varón!» Digo entusiasmada. Gira sus ojos y ríe también

«Si, olvide un poco lo que significada cada movimiento»

La canción cambio y comenzó a sonar "A Thousand Years" Me levante y acerque mi mano a ella.

«Baila conmigo» Le digo. Toma mi mano y la ayudo a levantarse. Nos balanceamos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, girándonos lentamente antes de volver juntas de nuevo. La canción finalmente se termina y ambas nos quedamos allí sonriéndonos, sosteniéndonos cerca. Emma comienza a reír y mira hacia abajo tratando de controlarse. La miro confusa.

«Que?» Pregunto.

«Nada, iba a decir algo, pero es tan cursi...» Ríe

«Dime» Le digo, ahora curiosa. Me mira con una sonrisa.

«Te iba a decir que te amare por mil años...» Ambas comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

«Bueno, en ese caso, yo te amare por otro mil mas» Le digo, antes de inclinarme y besarla


	18. Chapter 18

**Una vez mas muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios xD como dije anteriormente este ya es el penúltimo capitulo :(**

Emma

«No no no. Esto no puede estar pasando! Owww! No todavía no» Me quedo quieta, esperando a que la contracción pase antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo nuevo. Son las 2 de la mañana. Regina esta dormida en nuestra habitación, inconsciente de todo esto. Sí le dijera me llevaría corriendo al hospital. Odio los hospitales! Pero mas importante es que no estoy lista para esto. No estoy lista para ser mamá aun. Y sí lo hago mal? Y sí el bebé me odia?

He estado caminando por el pasillo por casi 2 horas. Al principio el dolor no era tan malo. Me despertó antes de las 12. Era doloroso pero tolerable y no duraba mucho tiempo, así que lo ignore, pensando que el bebé había pateado con fuerza o algo. Después de 20 minutos sentí el dolor otra vez. Por la siguiente media hora me quede en la cama despierta, esperando. Justo cuando pensaba que lo había imaginado y que estaba exagerando lo sentí de nuevo. Traté de mantenerme calmada, pero ya comenzaba a sentir el pánico mientras mi respiración se hacia mas rápida y mas fuerte. Me fui al pasillo para no despertar a Regina. Leí algo sobre un falso trabajo de parto o algo llamado contracciones Braxton Hicks. Estaba segura de que si esperaba eventualmente se detendrían. Sin embargo, se han hecho mas largas, mas dolorosas y con menos tiempo entre cada una.

Camine por el pasillo hacia la habitación del bebé y silenciosamente abrí la puerta. El olor a pintura ya casi no se siente. Regina pasó todo el fin de semana pintando y preparando la habitación. Era algo que ella realmente quería hacer. Yo no tenia ni idea de como preparar una habitación para un bebé. Regina hablaba constantemente sobre colores de pintura y muebles que necesitaríamos. Acepte ir de compras para elegir la cuna. Amo a Regina de verdad que si, pero sabia que llegaría con algún extravagante set de cuarto para el bebé con algún estúpido adorno o algo. La habitación ahora esta perfecta. No se como lo hizo, pero se las ingenio para crear un estilo que era únicamente ella y yo. El papel de las paredes era color beige que contrastaba con el color oscuro de la cuna y el armario de madera, el vestidor y el mecedor. Había un móvil de cristal colgando en la cuna. Regina lo odia, pero era algo que vi en la tienda del Sr. Gold y tenia que tenerlo. Había una variedad de juguetes en la esquina junto con otros juguetes que pasaría un tiempo hasta que el bebé los pudiera usar, pero teníamos que comprarlos igual. Caminando hacia el mecedor note algo en el piso junto a ello, mi manta de bebé. Sin embargo, no es la única manta allí. Junto a la mía hay una idéntica, sin el nombre escrito, con un lazo azul y morado. Mi corazón se hincho con el pensamiento de que Regina le estaba haciendo una manta como la mía al bebé. No se cuantas veces he pensado en lo genial que seria tener otra manta como la mía. No puedo creer que ella lo hiciera.

«Oh Dios...» Gimo, mientras otra contracción llega y me mantiene doblada, agarrando mi estomago. Trato de respirar, recordando lo que los libros sobre el embarazo y los vídeos me han enseñado. No puedo ignorarlo mas, y no quiero seguir estando sola. Quiero a Regina.

Lentamente, caminé de nuevo por el pasillo y abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación. Ella ni siquiera se mueve mientras hago mi camino dentro de la habitación y llego hasta su lado. Luce tan relajada. Alcanzo y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y gentil susurro su nombre para no asustarla.

«Regina» Nada «Regina» Digo de nuevo, sacudiéndola un poquito.

«Mmmm? Que?» Murmura, hundiéndose mas en su almohada.

«Regina creo que el bebé ya viene» Digo, sacudiéndola un poco mas fuerte. Con esas palabras se sienta de un salto, mirándome con emoción y preocupación en sus ojos.

«Oh Dios Mio! Ok, cálmate!» Grita, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia su guardarropa. Agarra un par de jeans y una camisa antes de desaparecer en el baño «Hace cuanto has tenido contracciones?» Pregunta desde el baño.

«Umm... tal vez hace 2 horas...» Murmuro, esperando que no me haya escuchado.

«Que?!» Grita, reapareciendo por la puerta con un cepillo de dientes en la mano «Dos horas! Por que no me despertaste?»

«Pensé que lo estaba imaginando... y luego comencé a entrar en pánico... y sé que querías que fuésemos al hospital y odio los hospitales...» Esperé mas gritos, pero en vez de eso me sonrío dulcemente.

«Todo va a estar bien Emma. Estaré allí todo el tiempo. No me iré de tu lado. No tienes nada de que preocuparte»

«Lo prometes?»

«Lo prometo» Responde, antes de desaparecer de nuevo en el baño.

Luego de unos minutos. Le grité a Regina, experimentando otra contracción. Me sostiene la mano y me habla, acariciando mi espalda lentamente. La contracción era dolorosa, pero de alguna manera tener a Regina conmigo no se sentía tan mal. Una vez que la contracción terminó, rápidamente me besa y corre al baño de nuevo.

«Regina! Te ves bieeeennnn» Me quejo, mientras ella desaparece de nuevo «Nos podemos ir por favor?!»

«Querida sabes muy bien que nunca salgo de la casa sin estar maquillada y peinada»

Cuando finalmente sale del baño y estamos listas para irnos. Tengo que admitir que luce hermosa. Bueno al menos una de nosotras se ve bien esta noche. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de mirarme en el espejo para ver como estoy. Cuando finalmente llegamos al final de las escaleras y caminamos hacia la puerta principal, aparece otra contracción, pero esta vez ella me deja sujetando la puerta mientras corre a su estudio gritando.

«Espera! Olvidé algo! No puedo creer que casi se me olvida!» Cuando finalmente regresa tiene una cámara en sus manos. Tenia una cámara? «Lo siento Emma, se me olvido la cámara, vámonos!»

«No sabia que tenias una cámara?» Pregunte mientras ella agarraba la maleta y nos dirigimos afuera.

«Si, la compre hace años» Se encoge con los hombros.

«Oh... asumí que no tenias una porque no he visto ninguna foto en la casa»

«Bueno, porque nunca tenia una razón para recordar algo antes» Me sonríe, rápidamente sacándome una foto antes de cerrar mi puerta y dirigirse al asiento del piloto.

 _Nunca ha tenido una razón para recordar algo antes,_ esas palabras siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza en el camino hacia el hospital. Nunca en mi vida he tenido a alguien que me hiciera sentir tan acogida y amada como esta mujer de aquí.

Regina

Cuando llegamos al hospital el doctor nos informo que Emma solo había dilatado 3 centímetros, así que tendríamos que esperar un poco. Honestamente, estaba demasiado aburrida, ambas lo estábamos. Me entretuve tomando fotos de todo; Emma, la habitación, los doctores, el pasillo, las cortinas... también jugamos unas partidas de poker, para sorpresa de Emma. Gané todas las partidas. Después de un rato le dieron a Emma algo de gas para ayudarla con el dolor, bueno, ella encontraba todo divertido, especialmente cuando me tropecé con una silla tratando de tomarle una foto a ella comiendo cubitos de hielo... lo hice bien creo.

El doctor vino a las 8:15am y dijo que Emma ya estaba completamente dilatada y lista para empezar a pujar. Dos enfermeras vinieron a la habitación para ayudar con el nacimiento. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire hacia una de las enfermeras. Ella tenia el cabello rojo con ondas, y una sonrisa cálida que era muy reconfortante.

«La Alcaldesa se quedara o se ira señorita Swan?» La enfermera miraba a Emma, quien me miraba a mi.

«No voy a ningún lado, no quieres que me vaya» Respondí simple, apretando la mano de Emma.

«Se queda» Dijo Emma firme a la enfermera.

«Esta bien entonces» La enfermera sonrío, entregándome un abrigo que las enfermeras usan. Me lo puse inmediatamente y volví hacia Emma, sosteniendo firme su mano.

…...

«Puja!» Dijo el doctor. La cabeza ya estaba coronando, solo un puje mas y la cabeza estará afuera.

«No puedo...» Emma llora _«_ Duele! _»_

 _«_ Lo se mi amor, lo se, pero vamos, solo una mas, puedes hacerlo! Solo piensa en el bebé Emma. Pronto tendrás tu pequeño bebé y todo habrá valido la pena _»_ Le di valor. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

«Puja Emma!»

«UGHHH» Emma pujó fuerte, llorando por el dolor y agarrando mi mano fuertemente.

«La cabeza esta afuera! Hermosa cabeza con cabello oscuro» El doctor hablo, y Emma y yo nos miramos con emoción.

«Lo estas haciendo muy bien cariño!» La besé apasionadamente, limpiando las lágrimas de ambas.

«Ya casi somos una familia» Emma me susurro, besando la parte de atrás de mi mano.

«Ok, prepárate para pujar otra vez Emma, 3, 2, 1 puja!» Emma pujó de nuevo «Otra mas Emma! Otra mas y tendrás a tu bebé» Pujó de nuevo y un momento después escuchamos el anuncio.

«Es un niño!» Comencé a llorar, mientras la enfermera con cabello rojo me sonríe y coloca el bebé en el pecho de Emma.

«Tenemos un hijo!» Emma lloró, besándome y luego besando la cabeza de nuestro hijo.

«Lo tenemos!» Lloré, gentilmente acariciando el brazo de nuestro hombrecito, y mirando mientras envuelve sus dedos en el mio. Este momento es perfecto. No creo haber sido nunca tan feliz en mi vida; el amor de mi vida y nuestro hijo. No podía pedir mas. Le sonrío a él, y luego mi mirada se dirige a Emma. Su rostro esta pálido, y luce débil. Algo esta mal «Emma? Estas bien?» Pregunto preocupada.

«Si... no me siento muy bien» Murmura, sonriéndome débil «Quieres sostenerlo?» Pregunta, gesticulando para que tome al bebé. Rápidamente lo agarre, envolviéndolo en la manta y sosteniéndolo cerca. Era tan pequeño y precioso. Nunca he sostenido algo tan precioso en mi vida. Tenia miedo de romperlo.

Mire hacia arriba de mi precioso pequeño y me encontré con una vista que me revolvió el estomago. Emma se veía peor que antes. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y hundidos, y estaba muy pálida.

«Emma?» Me arrodille junto a ella, tomando su mano. Me sonríe un poco, y susurro un poco audible «Estoy bien» Mire alrededor a la enfermera de cabello rojo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, y tenia el ceño fruncido con preocupación mirando al doctor.

«Doctor? Que pasa?» Me gire rápidamente hacia el doctor que aun seguía atendiendo a Emma.

«Alcaldesa, Emma parece que sangra un poco mas de lo que nos gustaría. Estoy tratando de contenerlo y esperamos no tener que llevarla a cirugía» Responde, manteniendo su atención en el trabajo que le hace a Emma.

«No! Esperemos no! Ella va a estar bien! Me escuchas? La vas a arreglar!» Le grite histérica.

«Regina» Escucho a Emma decir suave. Me fui a su lado y iba a colocar a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, pero sacudió la cabeza «Henry» Susurra «Como tu papá» Al oír esas palabras comencé a llorar, lágrimas cayendo libremente por mi rostro.

«Estas segura?» Lloro, tratando de que mis labios no tiemblen.

«Es lo que siempre has querido» Sonríe «Y además, parece un Henry»

Me inclino y la beso, nuestro rostros mojados por las lágrimas. Una de las maquinas comenzó a sonar y rompió nuestro beso.

«Doctor, sus vitales han caído de nuevo» Informo la enfermera. Miré entre la enfermera y el doctor. Ambos preocupados.

«Ok, ve y prepara la sala de operaciones» Responde el doctor, levantándose rápido «Señorita Swan necesitamos subirla a la sala de operaciones inmediatamente» El doctor y la enfermera comenzaron a preparar a Emma para subirla.

No puedo pensar. Esto no debería de estar pasando. Hoy se suponía que iba a ser el mejor día de nuestras vidas, y de alguna manera en una cuestión de minutos se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Me siento entumecida. Toda la felicidad que sentí momentos atrás me la arrancaron y ahora me siento vacía.

«Regina» Siento un pequeño tirón en mi camisa y miro hacia abajo para ver a Emma mirándome.

«Que pasa mi amor?» Susurro, apartando un pequeño mecho de cabello de su rostro.

«Recuerdas lo que me prometiste?» Su voz era pequeña, pero sabia exactamente lo que me estaba preguntando.

«No!» Respondo furiosa «No te atrevas a decir eso Emma, me escuchas? Tu vas a estar bien! Los doctores te van a curar y vamos a ser una familia, y ambas criaremos a nuestro hijo, esta bien?»

«Regina, por favor?»

«No Emma. No te atrevas a rendirte ok? No voy a criar a nuestro hijo sola. Es mas, cambié de parecer. Olvídate de ese testamento. Lo voy a quemar, así vas a tener que vivir» Digo, negándome a responder su pregunta.

«Te amo Regina» Caigo de rodillas al lado de ella, sosteniendo a Henry con un brazo y tomando la mano de Emma con la otra.

«Yo también te amo. Así que no te atrevas a morir allí! Tu eres el amor de mi vida, no te doy permiso para morir. Tu hijo te necesita... Yo te necesito» Lloro, tratando de expresar lo mucho que la amo y necesito.

«Alcaldesa, nos tenemos que ir» Dice el doctor, mientras me levanto y el comienza a empujar la cama de Emma fuera de la habitación.

«Espere!» Grito, y rápidamente corrí hacia Emma dándole a Henry rápidamente para que pudiera besarlo «Te estaremos esperando. Te veremos muy pronto» Le susurro dándole otro beso antes de que el doctor la saque de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Me quedé mirando el pasillo bastante tiempo después de que desaparecieron. El llanto de Henry finalmente me trae a la realidad.

«Shhh» Le susurro a Henry, meciéndolo suavemente «Todo estará bien. Mami estará bien» Miro nuevamente al pasillo por el ultimo lugar por donde la vi. Cierro mis ojos e inhalo profundamente «Tiene que estarlo»


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdón por la súper demora he estado ocupada con unos documentos :( de nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por quedarse conmigo hasta el final de este fic.**

Regina

Tuve la pesadilla de nuevo. Siempre son diferentes pero terminan igual. De alguna manera Emma está herida o enferma y nunca la puedo salvar, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarla. Como cada vez me despierto llorando y cubierta en sudor. Instintivamente estiro mi brazo hacia el lado de Emma, olvidándolo por un momento. Lo único que siento bajo mi mano es el material frío de la manta. Extraño su calor. Toda mi vida he dormido sola, amando la sensación de ser capaz de tomar toda la cama y no tener que compartirla. Ahora? Ahora extraño sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, y la manera en la que parece que no es capaz de quedarse en su propia almohada pero comparte la mía. Cada noche sin ella duermo en el borde de la almohada, imaginando que esta allí conmigo. Algunas noches permito que Henry duerma en la cama conmigo, no siendo capaz de soportar la soledad. Él respira fuerte; como Emma... es consolador.

Me giro y veo el reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama; 6:12am. Me acurruco mas en la manta, esperando dormir un poco mas antes de que la alarma suene.

«Mamá?» Oigo a Henry susurrar ni un minuto después. Mucho pedir hasta que la alarma sonara. Abro mis ojos y veo una carita regordeta unos centímetros separada de la mía. «Buenos días mamá» Sonríe y cuando me ve despierta rápidamente se sube a la cama, arrastrando detrás de el su mantita. La manta ya estaba andrajosa y necesitaba algunas costuras de nuevo, y el lazo azul ya no estaba tan brillante como antes, pero el la amaba. Creo que una gran parte era porque era la misma que la de su mami.

«Buenos días hombrecito» Sonrío envolviéndolo con mis brazos fuertemente. Se acurruca contra mi pecho, suavemente jugando con mi cabello. Amo las mañanas como esta. Mientras el se hace mas grande ya no lo hace tan seguido, en vez de eso juega en su habitación hasta que me levanto, pero en esas extrañas mañanas viene a mi habitación y se sube a la cama conmigo. Es una de mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo, sostenerlo en mi brazos.

Eventualmente la alarma suena, exaltándonos a los 2. Suspirando ambos nos levantamos de la cama y nos dirigimos hacia abajo para el desayuno. Henry habla durante todo el camino hacia la cocina, diciéndome cada detalle sobre el sueño que tuvo.

«Y y yo era el príncipe! Y y tenia que salvar a la princesa porque un dragón la tenia en una cueva! Y yo tenia una espada y estaba...» Henry exclamo entusiasmado enseñándome como peleó con el dragón golpeando el aire fuertemente. Giro un poco rápido y supo perder el equilibrio y cayo al piso con nada mas que un "ooops" antes de levantarse y correr hacia la cocina.

«Eres torpe verdad Henry?» Río, siguiéndolo hacia la cocina «Justo como tu mami. La primera vez que la conocí choco contra un mesero y derramo las bebidas por todos lados!» Henry se rió.

«Tonta mami» Sonríe, tomando asiento en la barra de la cocina.

«Si, tonta mami»

…...

«Vamos hombrecito! No mas televisión, gran día recuerdas?» Llamo a Henry. Parada en el final de las escaleras escucho la televisión apagarse antes de oír el sonido de pequeños piesitos corriendo hacia mi. Corre y me pasa y sube las escaleras conmigo siguiéndolo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Su risa es como musica para mis oídos. Lo encuentro en su habitación, revolviendo toda su ropa.

«Quiero escogerla!» Dice firme. De todos los días para decidir su ropa, hoy tenia que ser el día. Frunce el ceño y su labio tiembla mientras me mira. Como puede resistirme a ese rostro?

«Esta bien, pero recuerda que tienes que escoger cosas elegantes hoy. Así que una bonita camisa y un pantalón de vestir» Me rendí, esperando que escoja algo apropiado.

«Vete! Puedo hacerlo! Tu también necesitas vestirte!» Me dice, las manos en sus caderas, esperando a que salga de su habitación. Suspiro y salgo de la habitación. Así que su terquedad no es mi culpa, todo eso es de Emma. Espero.

Lo dejo solo y me dirijo a mi habitación para prepararme. Me ducho rápido antes de peinarme y maquillarme y ponerme el vestido, antes de dirigirme de nuevo hacia la habitación de Henry. No lo escuché llamar por ayuda, así que estoy asumiendo que logro vestirse solo. Que se puso, eso es otra pregunta.

Abrí la puerta y quedé en shock con la visión que esta en frente de mi. Henry esta sentado en su cama, mirando una fotografía, vestido con una elegante camisa y un pantalón de vestir, junto con sus zapatos de vestir. Es exactamente lo que hubiese escogido para el. Su estilo, eso si es de mi. Notando mi presencia coloca la foto de nuevo en su mesita y se levanta. Reconozco la foto de inmediato. Una enfermera la tomo en el hospital. Emma y yo estábamos sentadas en la cama del hospital, ella reía mientras yo besaba su mejilla. Era la ultima foto que se tomó antes de que Henry naciera.

«Hermoso muchacho! Cuando creciste tanto?» Pregunto, haciendo que girara. Lo hace, sonrojándose un poco por mi comentario, antes de decirme que haga lo mismo.

«Te ves muy bonita mamá» Sonríe antes de tomar mi mano y dirigirme hacia la planta de abajo.

…...

No puedo creer que han pasado 4 años. Cuatro años en este día para ser exactos. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, y mucho ha cambiado.

El auto se detuvo cuando llegamos a la iglesia, sacándome de mi pensamientos. Limpio un par de lágrimas que han caído por mis mejillas. Antes de girarme para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de Henry.

«Mamá? Por que estas llorando?» Pregunta, levantando su mano para limpiar mis mejillas «Estas triste?» Pregunta confundido.

«No, son lágrimas de felicidad cariño» Respondo sonriendole y ayudándolo a salir del auto. Me devuelve la sonrisa comprendiendo.

«Vamos a ver a mami ahora?» Pregunta, notando lo que nos rodea. Sonrío y asiento, de repente sin palabras mientras me devuelvo al auto para recoger el ramo de flores. Comenzamos a caminar, Henry manteniéndose cerca de mi mientras trato de respirar.

Un pequeño grupo de personas ya estaba allí, esperándome. Algunos girando la cabeza para mirarme. Al tiempo que llegamos al final del camino todos estaban mirando en mi dirección. Estoy temblando. Me siento enferma. Siento un pequeño apretón en mi mano y miro hacia abajo para ver a Henry entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me sonríe, y comienza a dirigirme hacia adelante. Puedo escuchar a todos susurrando mientras camino, pero los ignoro, concentrándome en colocar un pie delante del otro. Lentamente levanto mis ojos del piso y la encuentro; vestida de blanco y parada al final del pasillo. Me mira adorablemente, y ambas tenemos lágrimas en los ojos. Tengo que admitir que se ve muy bien de traje. Ella no quería usar vestido. Tuve que estar de acuerdo, después de todo, este también era su día. Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, Henry coloca mi mano en la de Emma antes de tomar el ramo de flores y correr para sentarse al lado de la tía Belle y la tía Ruby.

«Te ves maravillosa mi amor» Sonrío, entrelazando ambas manos.

«Te ves hermosa» Responde, mirando mi vestido una vez mas « Te extrañe anoche, el sofá de Ruby no es muy cómodo»

«Te extrañe. No mas noches en donde Ruby o de guardia en la estación una vez que nos casemos. No puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado»

El ministro comienza su discurso y el grupo de personas se queda en silencio. Honestamente no estoy escuchando mucho lo que esta diciendo. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella. El ministro nos indica que podemos decir nuestros votos.

«Regina» Emma comienza primero «Toda mi vida he querido a alguien que me ame. Crecí dentro de muchas casas de acogida, nunca realmente perteneciendo a ningún lado, hasta que te conocí. El primer día que te vi en "Once Upon A Coffee" supe que te quería. Nunca he estado segura de nada en mi vida, pero mi amor por ti nunca lo he cuestionado. Me acogiste cuando no tenia a nadie, apenas me conocías y aun así me mostraste mas compasión de lo que nunca he conocido, y mas que nada me amas mas que nadie lo ha hecho jamas. Me has enseñado lo que significa Amor Verdadero, Regina, y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuan fuerte es nuestro amor» Trato de sostener las lágrimas con sus palabras, sabiendo que sí yo lloro, ambas terminaremos llorando y arruinaremos nuestro maquillaje. Levanta una mano temblorosa y gentilmente coloca el anillo en mi dedo.

«Emma. Antes de ti nunca me ha importado alguien mas. Era algo egoísta algunas veces tengo que admitirlo, hasta ese día cuatro años atrás cuando literalmente tropezaste en mi vida. Desde la primera vez que te conocí, tuve este sentimiento de protegerte. No lo comprendía en ese momento, pero esos sentimientos solo crecían cada vez que te veía, y eventualmente me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti. Tu has cambiado mi vida. Me enseñaste como amar y lo que se siente ser amada. Me has dado un hijo, una familia, me has dado a ti» Mi voz se rompió un poco al final mientras miro a Emma tratando de no llorar «Y pasare el resto de mis días amándote, Emma Swan, mi verdadero amor... mi final feliz»


End file.
